<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midwinter's Meeting by babyblueglasses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411620">A Midwinter's Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses'>babyblueglasses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pining, References to Norse Religion &amp; Lore, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:27:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyblueglasses/pseuds/babyblueglasses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki impersonates a god of the same name on Midgard, and it quickly gets out of hand. </p><p>He can’t keep watch over a mortal that’s a realm away, can he? </p><p>And he certainly shouldn't be falling for that mortal who shouldn't know that he exists.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki didn’t understand why Thor insisted on having their Midwinter hunts off realm. They were more dangerous, the territories uncharted and often less hospitable than Asgard, and Loki loathed that he couldn’t just teleport to his rooms for the night.</p>
<p>They’d been camping for five days in a forest on Midgard, and Loki was sick of it. He’d gotten stuck sharing a tent with Volstagg. Everything they’d killed had been lean and tough. He despised eating spindly legged deer and mottled color birds.</p>
<p>Loki had wandered off from the group, needing fifteen minutes to himself where Thor’s voice wouldn’t boom in his ears.</p>
<p>Overhead, the sky was gloomy, and the air smelled of impending rain. Massive trees towered above, mostly dense green pines. A bird called in the distance. A lonely melancholy hung over the forest, but Loki sunk into a deeper sense of peace the further he walked along the damp pine needle ground.</p>
<p>After a while, Loki saw a pale stone outcropping in the distance. It had been gently carved along the top. He was curious. They knew little of the mortals that lived in these lands, except for that they were not a particularly advanced civilization.</p>
<p>As Loki drew closer, he saw that the front of the rock was flat where the outcropping was, with a couple stray candles melted down on a ledge below it. There was a muddy path leading up through the forest below to the stone. Loki looked, but he could see no one on the path, or other signs of life.</p>
<p>He wandered closer, the details of the stone coming into view. As he stopped before it, Loki’s heart skipped a beat when he saw what was carved in the stone.</p>
<p>His own name, as clear as day.</p>
<p>Loki swallowed.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a word in the local’s language. If it was, the All Speak would’ve translated it. No, this was a name. It was the last thing he’d expected to see.</p>
<p>There was nothing written on the stone but the name. The knot work design outlining it was beautiful. Moss and lichen had made themselves at home in the crevices. Loki glanced down at the candles.</p>
<p>They were made of a fatty, thick wax. There were only the two, and they appeared to have been left on the stone for quite some time. The rains had worn away at the wax, leaving a tinge of pollen and dirt on the pale white puddles.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was a grave site?</p>
<p>Maybe the locals had buried the person in the low hill that the outcropping was built into.</p>
<p>Although Loki knew the name was a coincidence, he couldn’t help but relate to the strange stone. He’d never known another to share his name. What had they been like?</p>
<p>A twig snapped in the distance.</p>
<p>Loki reached out with his magic, making out the form of one of Midgard’s mortals. It was a man, much shorter in stature, traveling alone.</p>
<p>Loki glanced at the path. The man could be heading no where but this stone, if he was staying to the path.</p>
<p>Loki could’ve run, but he was curious. He wanted to know the meaning of the stone, and it seemed fortunate that a mortal was appearing just as he had questions.</p>
<p>Loki quickly climbed up the hill around the back of the outcropping, shrouding himself in invisibility as he perched on the edge of the outcropping to look down over the stone.</p>
<p>A few minutes later, the man came into view. He was bundled in multiple layers, most notably a heavy olive colored cloak with a hood that his cropped, dark brown hair peeked out from. The man’s face was flushed. He seemed distressed, but Loki couldn’t tell if it was because of emotion or that the journey had tired him.</p>
<p>When he was only a few feet away from the stone, the man stopped. He closed his eyes, then took several deep breaths.</p>
<p>His soft brown eyes opened, more certain this time. Reaching into his cloak, the man withdrew a candle. It was freshly made. The man approached the stone, setting his candle down just slightly to the middle.</p>
<p>After several attempts, the man managed the light the flame. He bowed his head, then looked straight forward at the name carved on the stone.</p>
<p>Loki crept in closer, studying the man from above.</p>
<p>His eyes were bloodshot, but he had pretty, thick black lashes. The clothes that Loki could make out beneath the cloak were dull linens, and he looked to have soot along his collar. His leather boots were nicely made, though they carried scorch marks.</p>
<p>The man had a faint smoke scent to him as well.</p>
<p>“Loki.”</p>
<p>Loki held his breath, reminding himself that the man was addressing the stone.</p>
<p>“Mischief-maker, lie-smith, silver tongue, bringer of gifts and breaker of worlds, please hear me.”</p>
<p>The man said the phrases with a reverence that Loki wasn’t prepared for. He was often shunned for those traits on Asgard. At the very least, no one called him mischief-maker or silver tongue with adoration.</p>
<p>He found himself more than a little bit jealous of this other Loki.</p>
<p>The man took a steadying breath, watching the flame dance in the damp air. “Please, lend me your cleverness. I know no one else I can ask. Help me find a way out. My father means to—” The man abruptly stopped.</p>
<p>He blinked back tears. They fell anyway, and the man brushed them off without another word.</p>
<p>He waited, his voice still unsteady when he finally spoke. “He intends to send me off on a warrior’s voyage I know I am unlikely to return from.” The man drew a deep breath in through his nose. “I tried bargaining with him. None are paralleled to me in the forge. I am a valued weapons smith, but so is my father.”</p>
<p>The man shivered. “We have never gotten along particularly well, but I believe I have tried his patience for the last time.”</p>
<p>Loki felt his heart reaching out for the man. He knew too well of warrior fathers and trying their patience. His father did not hold him in particularly high esteem either.</p>
<p>“In truth,” the man said slowly, “I think nothing would please him greater than to be rid of me. All I wish for is to stay by my forge. If I cannot be a smith, I cannot imagine my mind will stay well. I know nothing else that occupies it better.”</p>
<p>The man reached into his cloak and withdrew a glass bottle. As he uncorked it, Loki smelled fermented honey and alcohol. Several slices of bread, a necklace, and handful of berries followed.</p>
<p>“You are the only one clever enough to help me,” the man said quietly, almost a mumble. “I don’t wish to die at sea.”</p>
<p>Loki didn’t even know the man’s name, but the thought of him dying alarmed him.</p>
<p>Quickly, Loki wove a spell of protection, encircling the man with it. He followed with another for luck, and one to keep the man close to his forge.</p>
<p>“Please help me, Loki.” The man bowed his head, then closed his eyes. He was silent for a few heartbeats, long enough for Loki to study his face.</p>
<p>The man wiped away fresh tears, then turned and somberly left down the trail.</p>
<p>A gale blew through the woods, blowing out the candle. As the smoke drifted up towards Loki, he heard Thor’s voice in the distance.</p>
<p>Loki hopped up and ran, carefully holding this new secret to his chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night, as their campfire crackled, and the tall flames stretched towards the starry sky, Loki eagerly waited for their stories to end and the night to wind down.</p>
<p>He drank more than usual, pretending to overindulge in their ale while turning it to water. He used his acted drunkenness as an excuse to retire early.</p>
<p>Loki left a clone on his bed roll and hoped that Volstagg would be too inebriated to notice anything was amiss if he stumbled over it going to bed.</p>
<p>With that in place, Loki snuck out into the woods, spelling his footsteps to be silent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moon was much higher in the sky when Loki finally found the stone and traced its path back to the man’s village.</p>
<p>The forge was surprisingly easy to find. The building was much nicer than Loki expected after walking past the crudely made homes and shops of the town.</p>
<p>Loki glanced in through a window, surprised when his eyes alighted on the man from before almost instantly.</p>
<p>He was asleep, huddled on a mat near his forge, a blanket wrapped around him. Only the dim light of dying embers illuminated his figure. Loki felt a smile cross his face.</p>
<p>Carefully, Loki unlocked the door and slipped inside.</p>
<p>Beautiful weapons lined the walls of the forge. They weren’t made from metals that would withstand what Asgard had, but Loki found himself admiring them none the less.</p>
<p>Loki wandered around the room, looking for clues in vain. He wanted to know that the man wouldn’t be shipped away by his father before he left Midgard.</p>
<p>There was nothing to give him peace of mind though, so instead, Loki sat down across from the man.</p>
<p>He was rather handsome up close.</p>
<p>Loki sighed. These mortal realms were supposed to be barbaric, but they were rather relatable instead.</p>
<p>Loki stayed a while longer, wishing he wasn’t on a camping trip with his brother and friends, wishing that he knew people like the man in front of him who understood what it was like to be unwanted by their father.</p>
<p>Loki left a while later, carefully locking the door behind himself. Everyone was asleep when he returned to the camp, and Loki took his clone’s place, no one any the wiser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps we should return home tonight,” Thor said as they walked through the woods. “We have yet to see anything larger than a Bilgesnipe.”</p>
<p>Loki’s breath caught. He wouldn’t be able to convince Thor that they’d find better game, but there were other ways to make them stay. “So soon?” Loki asked, glancing up at the trees. “It seems a shame.”</p>
<p>Thor seemed amused. “And why would that be?”</p>
<p>“We have yet to see a tavern, or indulge in some form of civilization here.”</p>
<p>“I assure you the spirits here are weak,” Fandral chimed in. Loki wanted to punch him.</p>
<p>“Perhaps it is not simply their spirits I am interested in,” Loki threw back. Fandral stared at him, as if trying to process that Loki was saying what he thought Loki was saying. Loki rolled his eyes. “The faces of Asgard are all the same,” he said. “Surely you know that well, Fandral. It would be nice to find different company.”</p>
<p>“I agree,” he said, much more interested. Thor was paying closer attention now too. “It is just unlike you to suggest such entertainment.”</p>
<p>“After a week in the woods, I grow bored,” Loki answered.</p>
<p>He was surprised when they didn’t press. Instead, Fandral said with a little excitement in his voice, “Surely there has to be a town around here. Loki, can you seek one out?”</p>
<p>The only time they asked Loki to use his magic was to be their personal compass or when someone needed help starting the campfire. He stopped, pretending to search for a place. “If we head west, there’s a sizable town.”</p>
<p>“We’ll find a tavern at nightfall,” Thor decided. “Until then, one last hunt.”</p>
<p>Loki couldn’t deny the relief that snuck through him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was easy to brush off his group when they were drinking at the tavern. They'd drink, maybe a few would get lucky, and then they'd all leave the next morning as nothing more than a memory of some fun loving travelers. No one cared when Loki left and went down a hallway. Loki took an exit door, then headed straight for the forge.</p>
<p>This time, the man was awake, staring into the flames of his forge. As Loki looked closer through he window, he realized the man was smiling.</p>
<p>Loki listened with his magic, hopeful.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” the man was saying. “Your cleverness has saved me. I never would’ve conceived of my father going off to open his business in another town, and leaving me in charge of the forge here. This is beyond anything I could’ve imagined. I am spared and I have you to thank for that.”</p>
<p>Loki closed his eyes, leaning against the wall.</p>
<p>Then, for a while, he simply watched the man as he sat before the flames, speaking praise to the other Loki.</p>
<p>His spells had worked. That was the best outcome.</p>
<p>Loki told himself it would be better to never speak to the man, despite his intrigue.</p>
<p>Not only did this man not know who he was, but he had no reason to like Loki.</p>
<p>But at the very least, Loki could know his name.</p>
<p>Making himself visible, he asked the next passerby who the forge belonged to.</p>
<p>“That? Oh, that’s Anthony Stark’s place. Did you know Howard Stark is headed East? Got wind of some grand opportunity,” an old man said before shaking his head. Loki thanked him, already replaying the name in his mind as the man left.</p>
<p>Anthony Stark. Loki stayed until it was much darker, imagining something that could never be.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They returned home the next morning. Loki lounged in his rooms, surrounded by his books and spell work. He put thoughts of the mortal away as a happy memory.</p>
<p>He picked up his copy of a new book from the library, the latest in a fictional series that was one of his favorites. With a candle set beside him, Loki had curled up in one of his winged armchairs until it was late at night.</p>
<p>As his eyes darted along the page, Loki misread the text. <em>You have done me a huge favor, and I am indebted, but I have another I must ask. Could you help me heal from this cold?</em></p>
<p>Loki blinked, then rubbed his eyes. He reread the page, realizing he’d been way off. He had to be exhausted. Taking it as his cue to go to bed, Loki closed the book and curled up under his sheets.</p>
<p>He was just starting to drift off when he felt a pulse. Words followed. <em>I don’t know how I caught this cold, but I’m worried. It hurts.</em></p>
<p>Loki sat up with a start.</p>
<p>It was a <em>prayer.</em></p>
<p>Loki was hearing the mortal’s prayers.</p>
<p>He started to panic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki stumbled into the palace library, stomach aching from wolfing down his breakfast so that he could be excused from the great hall. It had amused his mother, who suggested that he was back to his youthful self, off to spend another day studying magic. Loki had kicked himself for it, thinking he hadn’t wanted to draw attention to himself.</p>
<p>He knew the library by heart. He scurried down the aisles to the information kept on the nine realms. There were four slender books on Midgard. Loki flipped the first one open, scanning through pages of clumsily drawn plants.</p>
<p>He’d never given Midgard that much thought before. It was one of the lesser realms, consideredprimitive. It wasn’t like they did trade with Midgard.</p>
<p>“Can I help you find something?”</p>
<p>Loki turned to see the head librarian smiling at him as Loki rifled through the third book.</p>
<p>Kjeld was easily three thousand years Loki’s senior, and had always seemed to be of the philosophy that he would rather help Loki find whatever information he was seeking so that he could guide him, rather than turn a blind eye. He never warned Loki away from difficult spell books or frowned upon knowledge. Loki appreciated him. “Is this everything we have on Midgard?”</p>
<p>Kjeld frowned. “It’s everything we have that’s solely about Midgard, but there may be mentions of it in other texts.”</p>
<p>“Could you see if any of the other libraries have something?”</p>
<p>“I can see what that they may have, but is there something specific you’re looking for?”</p>
<p>Loki glanced back at the disappointing shelf. “Anything about their people, or customs. Or magic that relates to them.”</p>
<p>Kjeld never asked why Loki wanted to know something. It was another thing that Loki liked about him. Kjeld hummed, then turned to walk back to his desk. “Give me thirty minutes, and I’ll let you know.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Loki waited until he was out of sight before hurrying back down the aisle and up a winding metal staircase to a small room that housed most of the magical texts.</p>
<p>As Loki had tossed and turned the night before, waiting to hear another of the mortal’s prayers that never came, he’d realized he had another problem.</p>
<p>Heimdall wouldn’t let him use the Bifrost.</p>
<p>Not without permission from his mother or father, who would be full of questions if Loki wanted to return to Midgard.</p>
<p>He’d never once shown interest in the realm. There was no lie he could weave that wouldn’t draw their suspicion.</p>
<p>And Heimdall never budged. Loki had always secretly thought that he’d make exceptions for Thor, but Heimdall made zero effort to hide that his disdain for Loki.</p>
<p>Loki wasn’t sure why. He also didn’t try and win Heimdall’s favor.</p>
<p>Loki had wanted to find a way to travel without Heimdall’s assistance for a few centuries. He’d had theories on ways that he could make it work, but it was a highly dangerous and volatile magic that he hadn’t felt overly motivated to pursue.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>Loki chewed on his lip as he took several books off the shelves. He already knew the passages that he’d need to review. He had theories that were ready.</p>
<p>Loki knew most of the books in the room. He grabbed a few more that he thought he might need, then a few more to make it less obvious if Kjeld was curious about what he was doing.</p>
<p>He didn’t think that Kjeld shared what he was studying with his mother, but it never hurt to be careful.</p>
<p>If he said he’d become curious about any latent magic on Midgard from the trip, his mother may believe it. He’d studied the magical arts of Vanaheim and Muspelheim already.</p>
<p>Not that many thought Midgard had magic, but he could say he thought he’d felt some while camping. There weren’t many on Asgard that would be interested in him saying that.</p>
<p>With that thought in mind, Loki hurried down the steps and then took a deep breath. He needed to act more level.</p>
<p>Loki was calm and indifferent by the time he made it over to Kjeld’s desk.</p>
<p>“There’s one book on tropical plants at the center branch. Do you want me to put in a request?” Kjeld asked without looking up. Loki set his stack of books down.</p>
<p>“The books here seem to cover their plants already,” Loki answered.</p>
<p>Kjeld shrugged. “The botanists are the only ones interested enough in Midgard to write about it.”</p>
<p>“I’ll just take these, please.”</p>
<p>“I got a copy of that astronomer’s series you like in this morning. Do you want it?”</p>
<p>“Book eight?”</p>
<p>Kjeld smiled like Loki had asked a dumb question on purpose. “Book eight.”</p>
<p>“Then of course,” Loki said, holding back a smile. Kjeld could be gruff, so it surprised him sometimes when he knew all the books Loki liked.</p>
<p>Kjeld smiled at him as he handed the newly checked out stack back. “Do you have that Fossegrim book on you?”</p>
<p>“I just got it yesterday.”</p>
<p>“I thought you’d be done with it by now,” Kjeld answered.</p>
<p>Loki smiled, shaking his head. “I’m three quarters of the way through. I was too tired last night to finish.”</p>
<p>“Must not be as good as the rest of the series,” Kjeld said.</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Loki allowed, not wanting to even begin to hint what had kept him awake. Kjeld waved him off after that, and Loki returned to his rooms, clearing off one of his tables to lay out the books.</p>
<p>Sinking down into his chair, he reached for the closest one.</p>
<p>What if the mortal died of the cold before he returned?</p>
<p>They were so fragile.</p>
<p>And he felt responsible for him, now. At least until he could get this sorted out.</p>
<p>Loki stared at the page, unable to string the words together.</p>
<p>It had occurred to him that he didn’t have to answer Anthony’s prayers.</p>
<p>He didn’t.</p>
<p>He hadn’t given Anthony those spells because he’d wanted anything in return. He’d done it because he’d felt sympathy for Anthony.</p>
<p>And as Loki had turned over the idea of simply ignoring Anthony, he’d pushed it away. He wanted to help Anthony. At least until he could figure out why the prayers were being sent to him.</p>
<p>Because they weren’t supposed to be. He wasn’t the same Loki as on the stone outcropping.</p>
<p>It made absolutely no sense to him, and he’d known it was unlikely he’d find an answer in the library, but there had to be a reason for it. There had to be some sort of Midgardian magic that could explain it.</p>
<p>He just hoped the mortal didn’t die before he could figure it out.</p>
<p>Loki poured over the texts then, determined to find a way to travel to Midgard. He started wishing he’d hear a prayer, just so he’d know Anthony was still alive.</p>
<p>Loki went to the evening meal. Luckily, no one seemed particularly interested in how he’d spent his day or what had caught his attention that morning. He kept his head down and returned to his rooms as soon as it seemed natural to.</p>
<p>It was almost midnight when a prayer came through, vivid and bright.</p>
<p>
  <em>Thank you. I feel better today. I thank you for your help.</em>
</p>
<p>Loki set a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>He stared at the page, tension bleeding out of his chest.</p>
<p>Did he really care that much?</p>
<p>He was just so relieved.</p>
<p>Loki closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. He wasn’t going to give up, but he was incredibly grateful that Anthony was alright.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony hadn’t realized how much weight was on his shoulders until his father left.</p>
<p>Without his father’s cold, overbearing presence, the days were brighter. The sales at the forge were around the same, but Tony enjoyed the work more. There was no push to compete with another blacksmith, or more often, his father himself.</p>
<p>Instead Tony poured his creativity into his work and found that he actually had energy at the end of the day.</p>
<p>Today was one of those days.</p>
<p>Tony was putting the finishing touches on an ornament he wanted to hang above his hearth in honor of Loki.</p>
<p>Tony hadn’t been certain that Loki would help him.</p>
<p>He’d never asked Loki for help before.</p>
<p>At first Tony had asked those he worshipped most, his household wights and ancestors for help, but he figured they had either not wanted to get between him and his father, or not approved of him going against his father’s wishes.</p>
<p>As the day for his unwilling departure drew closer, Tony had spent a lot of time contemplating who he could ask for help. In the end, he’d decided that Loki felt right, that he might be more sympathetic to Tony’s rule breaking and clever enough to help him find a way out of something that felt impossible.</p>
<p>Tony was humbled by the response.</p>
<p>Not only had Loki saved him from a suicide mission, but he’d also helped him to recover from a cold. Tony had recovered in a little over a day, when it usually took him closer to a week.</p>
<p>Tony smiled to himself as he finished the ornament, proud of his work. He hoped that Loki liked the detail that went into it.</p>
<p>Sitting beside the forge, Tony thought of Loki. He would travel back to the offering stone in a few day’s time, when the rain storms had passed and were less likely to make him unwell.</p>
<p>Tony would make his former offering later, when the ornament was ready to be hung over his hearth. Tonight, Tony stared into the flames with warmth in his chest.</p>
<p><em>I have you to thank for my newfound happiness, </em>Tony thought, always a little unsure of how to communicate with the spirit world. His mother had always spoken formally.</p>
<p>There was an elderly couple next door that Tony had always gotten on well with. Though Pepper’s prayers sounded formal, Happy’s were relaxed and sounded no different from his usual way of speaking.</p>
<p><em>I feel like I’m right where I belong now, and I wish for you to know how grateful I am. </em>Tony paused. He’d always found it a little hard to carry on a conversation when he couldn’t hear a reply. <em>I hope you’re doing well</em>, Tony thought hesitantly.</p>
<p>It sounded like something he’d say to Rhodey. Tony was always hoping that Rhodey was doing well on his trade voyages, but he knew that he was. Rhodey had an incredible crew, and Tony knew he didn’t have to worry as much about them. The light in Rhodey’s eyes when he’d come back and tell stories of the places they’d seen and people they’d met always put Tony’s worry to rest.</p>
<p>Unsure of what else to say, Tony smiled at his forge, then quietly contemplated what to do with the rest of his evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki’s hand stilled, hovering above his notes. <em>Loki, I hope you like it. It is to honor you and to give thanks to you. I made it with my skill and care. May it please you.</em></p>
<p>The prayer faded away. Loki pressed his hand to his chest, rubbing his fingertips back and forth.</p>
<p>Anthony was so sincere and kind that it bordered on painful. Loki wished he could see what Anthony was talking about. It wasn’t for him, not really. He hadn’t cured Anthony’s cold. He wasn’t the Loki that Anthony was speaking to.</p>
<p>And yet, Loki was enjoying Anthony’s prayers all the same. He waited for them, curious.</p>
<p>It was a dangerous game.</p>
<p>Hunting and partying on Midgard was one thing. Visiting a mortal with any other sort of intention—Loki couldn’t imagine that it would be seen favorably by his parents.</p>
<p>The thought of them finding out he was trying to protect one flooded his mind with his father’s angry tirades. He wouldn't think it was befitting of an Asgardian, let alone a prince.</p>
<p>Loki promised himself it was just until he got what was happening sorted out. He’d protect Anthony as much as he could until then, and then he’d return to Asgard for good.</p>
<p>It wasn’t like he could tell Anthony about Asgard. Loki told himself he probably wouldn’t even get along with Tony if they really sat down and talked. Their lives were incredibly different. He’d just protect Anthony from the shadows until it was sorted out.</p>
<p>Loki told himself that again as he found himself longing to hear another prayer, curious about what Anthony was doing.</p>
<p>He was close to being ready to experiment and test his theory. If it went well, he’d be able to travel to Midgard in only a few days’ time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki kneeled on the rug before the fireplace in his room, staring absently at his hands.</p><p>The risk was immeasurable. It was exactly why he hadn’t tried sooner.</p><p>If he was wrong, he could be scattered across the realms, torn apart like tissue paper in a failed attempt to walk between them.</p><p>Once Loki had become certain of the way to do it, he’d been wavering.</p><p>As Loki stared at his hands, another prayer came through. <em>The songbirds have been eating the offering I’ve left outside. I hope you don’t mind. </em>Loki’s lips flinched in a heavy smile. Anthony was often self-conscious, even skeptical at times. But he was unwaveringly thoughtful, and Loki knew he was becoming fond of the mortal.</p><p>The mortal whose prayers were not his to be enjoyed. Guilt had crept in alongside Loki’s growing fondness, telling him that he was nothing but an imposter worst, or unwittingly responsible for the mortal at best. Anthony’s prayers weren’t his to keep.</p><p>Loki’s fingers flinched. He didn’t want to be splattered between the realms.</p><p>Now that the passion to find a way had burned through, Loki could step back and recognize that what he was doing was absurd. He couldn’t take such a great risk for a mortal that didn’t know that he existed and who likely wouldn’t care for him if he did. Loki didn’t know much about Anthony, except for what he’d said when he’d asked for help.</p><p><em>Is there a bird you’re fond of?</em> Loki bit his lip. How long would the prayers continue? If he simply ignored them, would they last the lifespan of the mortal, or would they stop sooner? <em>There’s a hazel grouse that’s been sticking around. I kind of like it but it kind of hurts my ears. Oh. Um, sorry if that’s your favorite one. </em>Loki breathed out with a slight laugh. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to listen to them for the rest of the mortal’s life.</p><p>Loki rubbed his fingertips against his knees.</p><p>He wasn’t sure it was worth the risk. He knew, logically, that it wasn’t. He wasn’t sure if he was just waiting to be ok with not trying, or still trying to talk himself into going.</p><p>He startled at the heavy knock on his door.</p><p>Loki’s knees were stiff as he pushed himself up off the floor, stretching his protesting back as he went to answer the door.</p><p>He pulled it back to find Thor smiling down at him. “I had begun to worry you had decided to take one of your afternoon naps,” he said, stepping past Loki and into his rooms. Loki glanced back out at the empty hall, jaw tensing as he let the door fall shut.</p><p>“Mother wishes for us to go study with some of her teachers.” Thor’s golden hair fell over his shoulder as he turned back to look at Loki. “Aren’t you excited? Mother has often spoken of the witches that raised her.”</p><p>Loki’s mouth was dry. He glanced down at the footprints Thor’s boots had left on his rug, trailing around in an impatient circle. “Won’t you sit?” He asked, gesturing towards one of several couches in his main room.</p><p>Thor shrugged and took the one closest to the fire. “Well?” He asked.</p><p>Loki hovered beside the couch on the opposite side. “But I have already studied with Mother’s teachers.”</p><p>Thor studied him for a moment, then laughed. “Aren’t you always saying there’s always more to learn?”</p><p>Loki finally sat down, threading his hands together. “You said we were to study, but you’ve never shown interest in learning magic with them before.”</p><p>Thor smiled, relaxed against the couch. “Aye, but there are many witches in training there close in age to us.”</p><p>Loki rolled his eyes. “Of course there are. There are people our age everywhere.”</p><p>“They all like magic like you,” Thor said. “You should be as excited as me. Maybe you’ll finally find yourself a long term girlfriend.”</p><p>Loki’s chest grew tight. This was the worst timing. He didn’t have time to spend in the mountains, studying spells he already knew. His mother was probably sending him to babysit Thor. He didn’t know why she was suddenly insisting that Thor care about learning magic, but he knew without a doubt that he didn’t need to go along too. “When does Mother wish for us to go?”</p><p>The door to the room came open just as Loki finished speaking. He turned to see his mother looking towards Thor with a little exasperation. “Must you be so excited to share the news with your brother? I had meant to tell him myself.”</p><p>She sat down beside Thor, smiling at Loki. “You’ll need to pack your bags tonight to leave tomorrow morning. I know you’ll be excited to be lost in your studies there. They’re so looking forward to seeing you again.”</p><p>“Mother,” Loki said, staring at the soft golden curls that fell beside her face. “Why must we go now? I graduated from their teachings when I was a child.”</p><p>“I wish for Thor to learn some magical defense,” she said. “He will need it as king. And I am certain that you’ll find something new to study.”</p><p>“But you can teach him,” Loki said.</p><p>She smoothed her dress over her thighs. “Not with the dedication and time that my teachers have. It is only to be for a few short months, Loki. You both must be prepared for the day that Thor becomes our king and that means training.”</p><p>“That’s a millennia away,” Loki said.</p><p>“Yes,” she said, her voice gently warning Loki that there would be no room to argue. “Is it really such a hardship to spend a little time studying magic?”</p><p>“No,” Loki answered.</p><p>His mother smiled. “Good. Now that you’re both here, I wanted to go over a few things.” She straightened her back from the couch. “I expect you to give your full attention to your studies and do as the witches ask you. You are not going just as yourselves, but as the princes to the throne.”</p><p>Loki stared at his nails. The witches’ home in the mountains had been a dreamy escape as a child. It was nestled deep in the heavy woods, made of dozens of homes of stone, each filled to the brim with potion ingredients and books. Men and women came there to apprentice as witches, and Loki remembered it fondly as a bright child that had soaked up all of their teachings.</p><p>The thought of going back there, Thor in tow, filled him with dread.</p><p>“I will come and visit while you’re there,” she said. “I’m looking forward to what you can show me you can do.”</p><p>“Perhaps I will rival Loki,” Thor said with unearned grandiosity. Loki’s jaw clenched. His mother laughed.</p><p>“Then you have many years of study ahead of you,” she told Thor. Rising from the couch she said, “Loki, I am certain they would appreciate it if you could tutor some of their apprentices as well.”</p><p>Loki only nodded, knowing he couldn’t argue with his mother. She smiled at them as she bid them farewell, and then Thor stood up. “I’m going for one last night out with our friends before we leave.”</p><p>“You have to pack,” Loki said.</p><p>“I’ll have one of the servants do it,” Thor said. “Are you coming?”</p><p>Loki shook his head. “I have a lot to do. I—have some spell books I want to bring. I’ll pack on my own.”</p><p>“Suit yourself,” Thor said, then left.</p><p>Loki stared at the door.</p><p>His mind was in a disheartened tailspin. He didn’t want to go to the mountains to babysit Thor or tutor new witches. He wouldn’t be a doted on child anymore. The students would look on him snidely for being a prince and flock to Thor in the same breath, just like they did at home.</p><p>Loki turned towards the fireplace.</p><p>Struggling to calm his erratic mind, he found himself envisioning deep forests. The scent of the loamy, wet earth beneath a blanket of dense pine needles. The chill of a faint breeze. The steady peace of standing alone on Midgard, the tablet with his name. As he pictured it, resolve crept into his heart.</p><p>Loki couldn’t spend centuries living like this, relentlessly at the whim of others. He already had. But now, now he knew how to slip away, to stand upon other realms, if even for a few stolen moments.</p><p>It was a freedom that was dizzying in just how much he wanted it.</p><p>Loki got up and walked to his door, swiftly locking it.</p><p>In the morning he’d pack his bags and grin and bear the uninvited retreat to the witches’ village. But for now, he’d settle and then give himself the greatest test in his magical ability yet.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Loki walked between the realms and found himself standing right before the stone outcropping.</p><p>Loki broke into a smile, his head spinning.</p><p>He’d done it.</p><p>He’d done something that he knew no other person in all the realms could do. He’d done it alone, without the Bifrost, with nothing but his skill and his magic.</p><p>Loki grasped the front of the stone ledge, avoiding the three waxy candle remnants. A tear of relief rolled down his cheek. Loki blinked several times, taking deep breaths. The joy he felt was so immense that he wasn’t sure if he could contain it.</p><p>The necklace Tony had left behind was still there, blurred in Loki’s vision.</p><p>He took a deep breath, wiping his face.</p><p>Loki heard a twig snap in the woods and turned.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Predictions are always welcome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki stared, unseeing, into the woods. His breaths were shallow as he surveyed with his magic, seeking a mortal’s form. He found no one until he got to the very end of the trail, right where the path to the outcropping joined one of the main trails.</p>
<p>Anthony.</p>
<p>Loki blinked, taking a deep breath. How? How could his timing be so perfect, unless, perhaps, Anthony visited this place often? Loki supposed that it was possible, but he scrambled to climb up the outcropping to the familiar spot on the hill to watch.</p>
<p>Loki cloaked himself in invisibility, heart pounding.</p>
<p>Anthony was here! He was excited to see him, and so curious. It seemed to take forever for Anthony to plod along the winding, muddy trail, the afternoon sun spotting along the leafy ground where it peaked between the branches swaying in the breeze above.</p>
<p>When at last Anthony finally came into view, it was immediately apparent that he was happier than before. His skin wasn’t ruddy with barely contained emotion. Instead, his eyes were brighter, his posture was relaxed, he wore the hood on his cloak down so that Loki could study the messy brown curls of his cropped hair.</p>
<p>Loki wanted to run his fingers through them and see if they were as soft as they looked.</p>
<p>Anthony dug inside of his cloak, drawing out a candle and some bread. He worked on lighting the candle. It was only the fourth one on the stone. Loki wondered if the others were supposed to be cleared away.</p>
<p>Anthony’s voice was clearer, steadier than before. A shiver ran down Loki’s spine as he recognized the voice from within his own mind speaking out loud. “Loki. Mischief-maker, lie-smith, silver tongue, bringer of gifts and breaker of worlds, I come today to thank you. You have answered my plea with far greater cleverness than I could have conceived of. My heart shines with gratitude.” Anthony bowed his head, letting his eyes fall shut.</p>
<p>Anthony shifted from one foot to the other after a few moments, eyes opening curiously.</p>
<p>He stared at the candle. <em>I’m not sure how to say this right.</em></p>
<p>Loki tilted his head, holding his breath as he leaned in closer, curious.</p>
<p>Anthony pressed his lips together, then reached inside of his cloak and drew out a small figurine crafted of metal, about the size of his thumb. “I have several of these for you back at the forge,” Anthony said quietly.<em> But it feels weird not to have one for you here.</em> “I hope you will enjoy this in your honor.”</p>
<p>Loki wanted to get a better look at it, but Anthony set it against the stone, and Loki worried that if he leaned over, he’d risk bumping into the mortal.</p>
<p>Anthony stood there, brushing his fingers back through his hair. <em>Happy says I should just try being myself and talk. </em>“The forge is doing well. I have word of my father finding riches. I don’t think he’ll be back any time soon,” Anthony said, smiling a little bit. “I may do what Rhodey’s always telling me to do and try and look for love. He’d like that.”</p>
<p>Loki clutched at his chest. He wasn’t prepared for the panic that gushed through him like a geyser he couldn’t hope to pin to the ground with frantic hands.</p>
<p>“Thank you.” <em>I don’t really know what else I’m supposed to do when I visit. Except, thank you. I hope you like these. </em>Anthony snuffed out the candle. <em>It’s still for you, I’m just putting it out to prevent a fire</em>.</p>
<p>Loki’s lips flinched.</p>
<p>Maybe he could reveal himself to the mortal. Maybe he should. He didn’t want Anthony to look for anyone else. <em>I’ll see you later. </em>Anthony turned and Loki tugged at his own hair, reminding himself to be silent.</p>
<p>Loki watched Anthony turn and walk back down the trail, heart pounding. He was unsteady as he climbed down from the hill and walked to the front of the outcropping.</p>
<p>Anthony had left behind a copper figure, shaped like a tiny carrot but clearly human-like, with a smiling face and a robe with a little carved pattern.</p>
<p>It was the first glance of the other Loki. The Loki whose prayers were being forwarded to him.</p>
<p>Loki stared at the figurine, enraptured, desperately wanting to pocket it. As soon as the thought of taking it struck him, a deep sense pushed back at him, a foreboding feeling like a wall. It was gone as soon as Loki released the idea of taking the item.</p>
<p>There weren’t any defining details on the figurine, at least, not enough to go on except to say that it was human-like, wore a robe, and smiled. That could be nearly anyone.</p>
<p>Loki glanced back over his shoulder to make sure no one was coming, then set his hands on the stone. <em>Hello? </em>Loki pushed his thoughts towards the stone, searching. <em>We share the same name. I’ve been—I believe I’ve been receiving prayers meant for you. </em>Loki paused. He wanted to understand why, but now he wasn’t ready to let them go away. <em>I don’t mind. </em>He wished he knew more about Midgard. He wished the library could tell him something other than what plants grew here. <em>I just—thought you should know,</em> Loki finished, losing his nerve.</p>
<p>He felt humor course through him and was confused by it.</p>
<p>Loki drew his hands back from the stone. Maybe he was being ridiculous.</p>
<p>He let his head tilt back, staring up at the swaying pine branches.</p>
<p>But he’d done something miraculous. He knew the way now. He knew how to step between worlds, and once he’d done it, he knew he’d know how to do it forever.</p>
<p>Loki let out a deep, satisfied sigh. He was free to return here whenever he wished.</p>
<p>So long as he could keep it a secret from his family, but he’d learned how to stay out of Heimdall’s sight centuries ago. His family would never know that he was returning here.</p>
<p>Loki still wasn’t sure at the thought of pursuing the Midgardian. He wanted to know him, though he expected nothing but disappointment lay in that direction. There was also the matter of it being one thing to pose as a traveler and revel with the mortals for a night, and another thing entirely to befriend one.</p>
<p>Loki glanced back down at the stone. The faint scent of candle smoke lingered in the air.</p>
<p>He didn’t have to decide today. He could still keep watch over the mortal for now, couldn’t he?</p>
<p>Loki took a deep breath and slipped back home to pack before anyone noticed he was missing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thor and Loki left the following morning. At the village, they were shown the room they’d be sharing before promptly being sent off to classes. Loki had expected to be shuffled off to introductory magic courses with Thor. He had not expected for Professor Hilda to usher him off to one of her advanced magic courses and ask him to give an impromptu talk on warding.</p>
<p>Loki found it easy to talk about, and the class seemed interested, but he didn’t like it. When he was done,Hilda picked up on a lecture she’d been giving about charms the week before.</p>
<p>It was interesting enough, but Loki had nothing to do except sit awkwardly to the side and notice the students that were trying to be subtle about staring at him.</p>
<p>When the class ended, Hilda turned to Loki with an assured smile. Loki remembered her well. She’d always been no-nonsense, and it was hard to ruffle her feathers. She’d also taught his mother. “There’s a class on enchantment this afternoon that I’d like you to attend, and I thought we could have you select a project of study while you’re here. Is there anything that interests you?”</p>
<p>Loki looked to the wall where the class notes were often projected. In the corner of his eye, he saw a student was standing patiently off to the side, probably waiting to ask Hilda a question. Loki glanced back at Hilda.</p>
<p>He’d always wanted to have access to the restricted books. She’d never allowed him near them as a child. “Perhaps I could look at the advanced library for ideas?”</p>
<p>“Those books? Oh, they’re much too dangerous for a small project. You’ll only be here for a few months,” Hilda said lightly, smiling.</p>
<p>“Hilda,” Loki said with a polite smile of his own. “Surely I need to study something advanced if I am to take on a—project.”</p>
<p>“Loki, those books are for exceptional circumstances. They’re filled with dangerous, incomplete spells. I couldn’t betray your mother’s trust and put you in dangerous circumstances, could I?”</p>
<p>Loki really wasn’t sure what the point of him being here was. The only thing that could’ve made it interesting was getting access to those off limit books.</p>
<p>“Was there something you needed to ask, Sigrid?”</p>
<p>A woman with long, curly brown hair answered with a firm voice that didn’t match her bookish demeanor. “I was wondering if I could ask Prince Loki for his help with my divination problem?” Hilda lit up. “I think that’s a marvelous idea. Loki, would you mind?”</p>
<p>“It is not my primary area of study, but I could try.”</p>
<p>“Wonderful. I need to grab a few things for my next class. I’ll be back in a moment.”</p>
<p>Sigrid’s eyes stayed on the door as it fell shut. Then she turned to Loki, her expression a mixture of anxiety and sympathy that Loki hadn’t expected. “Don’t feel bad. She’ll never let you near those books. No one gets to read them and the last person that stole them broke out in blue boils. Which is a ridiculous punishment.”</p>
<p>Loki studied Sigrid, unsure of what she wanted or what to say. He offered a polite smile instead, an uncertain breath escaping his lips. “Don’t worry. I’m not hitting on you or anything,” Sigrid said, suddenly much more awkward. “It’s just Professor Hilda can be a little—overbearing—and I thought you might like someone to show you around.”</p>
<p>“I studied here as a child.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“But I’m sure it’s changed since then,” Loki said, deciding that he could use a friend. “I’d like it if you could show me around.”</p>
<p>Sigrid smiled, still a little uncertain, but started for the door. “She doesn’t have a class for another twenty minutes. If we go now, it’ll spare you some small talk. If you want?”</p>
<p>Loki nodded, following after the unusual witch. She lead him around a corridor. “I really do have questions about divination that Hilda can’t answer, but I’m not expecting you to.”</p>
<p>The stone walls with winding tree roots looked the same as Loki remembered them, though smaller, no longer towering above him. “Maybe I could try them all the same.”</p>
<p>“It’s more like I want to take a more specific approach to divination. Like, instead of giving a general overview and saying it’s prone to the future changing, I want to use divination to identify when those opportunities for change are so I can tell clients what those moments are for them to make choices about what outcome they want.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like it may be hard to do.”</p>
<p>“It is!” Sigrid smiled. “Professor Hilda discourages it, but I don’t see the point in divining if I can’t take it all the way.” Sigrid turned another corner, towards where fewer students were loitering. Loki had no doubt there would be rumors about them the next day. “My speciality is telling fortunes in relation to love, but I’m not romantically attracted to people. Or sex really, so again, you don’t have to worry that I’m coming onto you.” She smiled at Loki, stopping beside the wall. “I can tell you’re unsure.”</p>
<p>“That’s not an unfair assessment.” It was more that Loki wasn’t used to someone being so overtly friendly to him.</p>
<p>Sigrid set her hand on the wall. A door appeared, made half of marbled glass with a large golden handle. “This is our hangout. You can come whenever you want, now that you know where it is.”</p>
<p>Loki blinked. “That’s a lot of trust to place in someone you just met.”</p>
<p>Sigrid shrugged. “Come on in.”</p>
<p>There was a rather large lounge inside, with couches and tables and food. There were posters tacked to the walls, enchanted paper airplanes soaring above their heads. Loki marveled at the skill it had taken to create such a hidden space in the school. He wondered if it had been there when he was a child.</p>
<p>“Sigrid,” a woman complained from the couch. She wore all black. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a messy braid and she wore a dozen silver earrings in one ear. “You’re not supposed to just let people in here.”</p>
<p>“Prince Loki doesn’t have narc vibes,” Sigrid answered. “And he’s going to be here a couple months. I thought he’d like to have a place to hang out. He’s <em>really </em>good at magic too. He gave us a great lecture on warding today.”</p>
<p>“Prince?!”</p>
<p>Loki smiled awkwardly. “This is Revna,” Sigrid said. “The treasurer for our club.”</p>
<p>“Club?”</p>
<p>“We don’t really have an official name for it,” Sigrid said. “It’s just our club.”</p>
<p>“What title are you?” Loki asked her.</p>
<p>“She’s basically our president,” Revna said, a hint of preachiness in her voice.</p>
<p>“We don’t have a president. Officially I’m just the decoration chair,” Sigrid said, setting her books and bag down on one of the tables. Revna rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>“Narc vibes,” Revna muttered in disbelief, sitting on the couch beside Sigrid in a huff. “There are ten of us,” Revna said. “We’re kind of…”</p>
<p>“We’re definitely not the cool kids,” Sigrid said.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Revna said. “But we’re cool.” Sigrid laughed, and Loki found himself smiling along. He was used to people in the court having ulterior motives, and he wasn’t getting that sense from either of the women here. They both seemed very genuine, and less performative than the people Loki was used to. He wasn’t entirely sure what to make of them.</p>
<p>“Oh! Has Sigrid told your fortune yet?”</p>
<p>“He just got here,” Sigrid said.</p>
<p>Revna tapped her arm. “She’s so good,” she told Loki. “Like, the best. Honestly, I think Professor Vidar’s jealous of her because her predictions are more accurate than his—”</p>
<p>“—Revna,” Sigrid protested, embarrassed.</p>
<p>Loki’s mind was already on Anthony.</p>
<p>He’d invested so much of his time into learning magic that affected the material plane that he’d never really given the study of divination a lot of thought. It was something his mother had a knack for, but didn’t come naturally to him. “I would like that.”</p>
<p>“See!” Revna exclaimed, swatting at Sigrid’s arm again. Sigrid glanced at Loki and he nodded in encouragement.</p>
<p>Sigrid straightened the sleeve of her chunky knit sweater. “Well, you already know that it can change, and I’m trying to get more accurate,” she said, reaching for her bag.</p>
<p>“Don’t let her fool you, they’re super close,” Revna said. “She predicted my last girlfriend down to the week she showed up.”</p>
<p>Sigrid sighed, opening a sketchbook and uncapping a pen. “I assume you don’t mind me prying into your love life?”</p>
<p>“Not at all,” Loki said, thinking there was nothing interesting for her to find, but hoping she’d pick up on Anthony all the same.</p>
<p>He really hoped she’d describe Anthony.</p>
<p>Sigrid stared at her notepad. “There are a lot of ways to do this, but I’d like to sketch a drawing of what your next love will look like, if that’s alright? I like to start with a sketch so you have something concrete of who to look for, and then we can look at things like timing or their personality.”</p>
<p>Revna stood from the couch. “I won’t look,” she told Loki. “I know it’s something private, and Sigrid would go off if I did. Confidentiality and all that.” She took a chair closer to Loki. “I will watch your reaction though.”</p>
<p>Loki found himself amused. He noticed that Sigrid was trying to hide her amusement too.</p>
<p>“Have you selected an art to specialize in?” He asked Revna.</p>
<p>Revna tucked her feet up onto the couch. “Mediumship, mostly. Some practical stuff, but mostly I like annoying those that have passed on with questions.”</p>
<p>Sigrid chuckled. “She’s very good too. And she let me talk to my pet that had passed.”</p>
<p>“You said there are ten of you. Who are the other club members?”</p>
<p>Revna rattled off a list of names, none of which sounded familiar. Loki was impressed when she explained that they’d created the hidden lounge because they’d wanted a place to get away from watchful teachers and irritating peers. Most of the members were a few decades apart, but apprenticing in the village could last a few centuries, depending on how advanced they wanted their studies to be.</p>
<p>Her explanation was a nice distraction from how desperately he wanted to stare at the sketchbook Sigrid had tipped towards herself, delicately sketching at the page. When Revna finished telling him about the group, he glanced over to see Sigrid patiently waiting.</p>
<p>She gently tore the page from the book and handed it to Loki without a word.</p>
<p>He’d steeled his face the moment the first indent had been tugged from the paper. He still wasn’t ready when he saw the drawing.</p>
<p>Anthony was smiling back at him, his features unmistakable. It was Anthony’s bright eyes, his sleek jaw line outlined with stubble, his short, dark hair curling in different directions. He was wearing a cloak, though Loki noticed how Sigrid had altered it to look Asgardian, presumably interpreting it into something she was familiar with.</p>
<p>“Do you know who it is?” Revna asked, excitement in her voice.</p>
<p>Loki’s lie was a reflex. “No.” He studied it for a moment longer before whisking it away to a pocket dimension for safe keeping. “But there’s something familiar there,” he said to make the lie more convincing.</p>
<p>“Oh. Sigrid, find out when they’ll meet.”</p>
<p>Sigrid had already packed up her bag. “Professor Hilda’s probably looking for him, and we’ve got dream walking class.”</p>
<p>Revna let out an unhappy grumble. “I don’t understand why they have to make a whole decade out of it. It’s so easy.”</p>
<p>“For you,” Sigrid said, probably not for the first time.</p>
<p>Loki stood as they did. “Thank you,” he told Sigrid, knowing that there was no way she could possibly understand how much it meant to him.</p>
<p>She shrugged. “It’s good practice for me, and everyone always asks anyway. This kind of gets it out of the way, I guess.” She smiled awkwardly at that. “You can ask me questions again later if you want.” Loki nodded, his mind already flooded with them. “We meet up here on Friday nights around six to hang out. Do you want to come?”</p>
<p>“If I’m free,” Loki said. “I’m not sure what all they have planned yet.”</p>
<p>“Don’t let Professor Olaf talk you into helping with the plants. You’ll never get a spare moment,” Revna said, pulling open the door. She waved goodbye as they entered the hallway, and Sigrid said her goodbye after making sure he could find his way back to Hilda’s classroom.</p>
<p>Hilda was there the moment he opened the door. “Where have you been?” She asked, her eyes suspicious even as her voice portrayed concern.</p>
<p>“Sigrid showed me around while I tried answering her questions.”</p>
<p>“That was nice of her,” Hilda said blandly, her attention already elsewhere, suspicion gone. “She’s quiet but studies hard.” Hilda extended a slim notebook towards him. “This is our current catalog. I was thinking you could pick out a few classes you’d like to take, and a few that you’d like to be an assistant teacher for, if that’s alright? I think the students would love to have your insights.”</p>
<p>Loki accepted the catalog, but he didn’t open the cover. “You wish for me to take a project to study, some classes, and assist some of the teachers?” He asked, his voice politer than he felt.</p>
<p>Hilda beamed at him. “If you’d like. I know most of this will come easily to you, and your expertise is immensely appreciated. The students have taken a liking to you already.”</p>
<p>“What classes is my brother to attend?”</p>
<p>“He’s taking a few introductory classes.”</p>
<p>“Is that all?”</p>
<p>“I think they’ll be just what he needs to learn some defensive magic.”</p>
<p>Hilda propped the door open. “My class is about to start. Why don’t you grab a seat? You can listen in while you look through the catalog.”</p>
<p>Loki took a seat. Not because he cared to, but because he was fuming. He hadn’t wanted to go on this trip, and now he was getting responsibilities piled on him while Thor only had to try and recite basic principals or move a marble with his mind. It was completely unfair.</p>
<p>The afternoon didn’t get any kinder. Hilda insisted on bringing him around to see his former teachers, and he found himself sorry to see six o’clock pass as he was stuck attending dinner with them. They didn’t let him go until it was late, and Loki irritably shoved open the door to his shared room with Thor.</p>
<p>Thor looked up from his bed. His smile faltered when he saw Loki’s sour expression.</p>
<p>Loki dumped all of the books and papers they’d handed off to him throughout the day on a dresser. “Bad day?” Thor asked.</p>
<p>“You could say that,” Loki grumbled, kicking off his boots and ripping the course catalog from the pile. He flopped down on his bed, resenting that he was sharing a room with Thor. His hair tangled on the pillow as he twisted his head against it, trying to get comfortable as he opened the catalog. His gaze turned towards Thor. “Did they let you pick your classes?”</p>
<p>“No.” Thor was playing a game on a digital tablet. “They put me in three introductory classes.” Thor tapped at the projection. “I’m the oldest in the class, aside from a man in his 1600’s that wanted to change his profession.”</p>
<p>Loki bit the inside of his cheek.</p>
<p>“Why did Mother send us here?”</p>
<p>Thor didn’t seem to care. He was only listening now, his focus on the game. “She said I need to learn defense.”</p>
<p>“Allow me to correct myself. Why did Mother send <em>me </em>here?”</p>
<p>Thor paused, confusion on his brow. “Don’t you want to be here? All you do is study magic.”</p>
<p>“Precisely. I don’t need to be here.” He glared at the course catalog. “And I don’t need to be teaching classes.”</p>
<p>“You’re teaching?!”</p>
<p>“Assistant teaching.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Are you sure Mother didn’t say anything else?”</p>
<p>“She didn’t,” Thor said, attention back on his game. “Maybe she wants us out of the palace for a while.”</p>
<p>“I’m impressed,” Loki announced. “That’s precisely what I was thinking.” Thor didn’t react. It irritated Loki. “Don’t you care?”</p>
<p>“If she wants us out of the palace for a while, she could’ve sent us on another camping trip.” Loki set his jaw. “Maybe she sent us here instead to be nice to you.”</p>
<p>That wasn’t any fun to prod at, and Loki felt ashamed of himself if that was true. He stared at the course catalog instead, and after a few minutes, he’d tuned out the sound of Thor playing his game.</p>
<p>There were so many basic courses. So many things he already knew. He spotted the dream walking class and thought of Revna and Sigrid. If he joined, maybe he’d have friends, but it was a boringly easy subject.</p>
<p>Loki paused.</p>
<p>Maybe…maybe he could visit Anthony in his dreams. Loki sat up, missing the way Thor gave him a weird look. How’d be missed thinking of that? He could visit Anthony, get to know him, and now he could visit in person if Anthony needed help, and he could see him. Thor’s laughter caught his attention. Loki glared in his direction. “What?”</p>
<p>“You found a class you like,” Thor said. “And you said you didn’t want to be here.”</p>
<p>Loki huffed, laying back down. “I have to pass the time somehow.”</p>
<p>“Okay, nerd.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>Thor smiled to himself instead of rising to the bait, which was worse. Loki wanted to lob a pillow at him.</p>
<p>It would probably happen at some point during their stay together.</p>
<p>It would definitely happen.</p>
<p>Loki returned to glowering at the course catalog, finding it much harder to read now that he’d decided he’d visit Anthony that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite being exhausted from the day, it took Loki a very long time to fall asleep, simply because he was so excited to see Anthony. It didn’t help that the man’s prayers drifted to him as he tried to sleep, setting off Loki’s desire to see him all over again.</p><p>When Loki finally found the path to Anthony’s dreams, it was down an arc of blue light that finished in an ornate ring shape. Loki found himself standing in a hut filled with people.</p><p>It took a while to spot Anthony. A man’s arm was around Anthony’s shoulders, Anthony smiling along as the man told a story. Loki pushed his way past the undefined faces of the dream figures until he was close enough to hear Anthony speak.</p><p>“Surely there was only one bear, Rhodey!”</p><p>“Are you calling me a liar? There were three! As tall as a house each.”</p><p>Anthony was beaming at his friend as he laughed, eyes bright. Loki hadn’t expected for jealousy to creep into his chest, and he felt silly when it did. Before the dream could continue any further, Loki felt himself pulled back through the arc, into his own dreams. Either Anthony had been woken up, or he’d simply moved out of the dream stage of sleep.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>When Loki found Anthony’s dreams for the second time that night, Anthony was standing alone on a beach. There were stars overhead, and the still water was filled to the brim with jellyfish.</p><p>Loki took several steps onto the beach, only to stop as a massive squid drew out of the water, its long tentacles reaching for Anthony. At once, all of the jellyfish floated up out of the water, then began to rain from the sky.</p><p>Loki wasn’t sure what happened next. He just found himself alone in his dreams, drifting off into one of his own about camping with Thor.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>In the next dream, Loki entered to find himself in Anthony’s familiar forge.</p><p>It was dark, aside from the forge burning in the middle, much larger than it was in real life. Anthony was tossing the bones of a large caribou into the fire. Loki’s excitement sparked, thinking this was the perfect chance to speak to the mortal, when a man suddenly appeared beside Anthony.</p><p>“Why not a man?” He asked, voice thick with judgement. “The blade will have a better spirit.”</p><p>“There are no bones of men lying around,” Anthony answered. “And this beast had already fallen in the forest.”</p><p>“You have a weak heart,” the man said. “It must come from your mother.”</p><p>Loki realized it was Anthony’s father. Anthony said nothing, staring into the forge. “I wish she had not died giving birth to you,” the man continued. “I would have liked to have another son.”</p><p>“I’m sure you would have,” Anthony answered. He took several steps away and the dream started to spin, his father and the forge disappearing, and instead bringing them to a sunny field. Anthony shot off running after a deer in the distance.</p><p>“Anthony!” Loki called. The man didn’t answer. He ran farther and farther in the tall grasses, until he vanished, and Loki found himself pulled from the dream as someone nudged his shoulder.</p><p>He blinked awake, finding Thor standing over him.</p><p>“You sleep like the dead,” Thor complained. “Come. We shall be late for breakfast.”</p><p>“Couldn’t you have waited ten more minutes?” Loki grumbled.</p><p>Thor rolled his eyes, then pointed to the clock. The meal hall would be opening in five minutes.</p><p>Loki pulled himself out of bed, hurrying to get dressed, then joined Thor by the door to walk down to the meal hall together. Loki had bags under his eyes. He’d placed a glamor over them, but this was the sort of place where many people would have the magical skill to know. He wasn’t sure why he’d bothered. “You slept well,” Thor said. “I wish I could say the same.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“This place is strange. There are odd sounds at night. I heard bells in the early morning hours.”</p><p>“That’s very likely someone doing spell work,” Loki said. “You’ll get used to it.” He tugged at the sleeve of his tunic, covering his wrist. “What classes do you have today?”</p><p>“One on theory,” Thor said. “Will you come with me to the midday meal?”</p><p>“If I can get away from the teachers for five seconds.” They sat down for breakfast together after that, but they didn’t talk much. Loki was tired and irritable, and Thor didn’t seem to be happy to be in the meal hall. The other students left them alone, giving them a sizable table to themselves.</p><p>Loki had forgotten how tedious dream walking could be, especially when the other person didn’t know to expect you. Maybe that was why he hadn’t thought to try it before.</p><p>It also did him no favors for rest.</p><p>After breakfast, Loki met with Hilda. He asked to study the differences in magic across the realms as his project, hoping to use it as an excuse to research Midgard. Hilda was thrilled when he said he'd be using it to reflect on his time spent studying in Vanaheim and Muspelheim. He signed up for a class on divination, inspired by his afternoon with Sigrid and Revna, and another on healing potions. He chose to assist with the classes on combative magic and illusions, feeling they would be easiest.</p><p>His day was packed. He did manage to share lunch with Thor, but he found himself envious of the way Thor complained about basic magical principals and how much learning went in to performing magic. Thor wouldn’t get to try anything hands on until he’d passed some of the basic theory tests. </p><p>In the afternoon, Loki assisted with his first class. Most of the students were in their final stages of schooling and looking forward to graduating. They were more serious than Loki expected, and they were distant and respectful.</p><p>At the end of the day, Loki found himself with an hour before dinner. He didn’t want to go back to his room and hang out with Thor, and he had the feeling that if he loitered around, Hilda would find him and give him something to work on.</p><p>The door to Sigrid’s club was easy to find now that he knew it was there.</p><p>Loki walked into the lounge. There were four people besides Sigrid there, sitting around a board game.</p><p>“So you did let him in,” an older woman said, smiling at Sigrid.</p><p>“Do you want to play? We can deal you in,” Sigrid said.</p><p>Loki joined them at the couches. “I don’t think I’ve played this game before.”</p><p>“It’s easy,” a man beside him said. “We’ll teach you as we go along.”</p><p>And just like that, Loki found himself learning their names and feeling at ease as he learned to play, a strange novelty. They invited him to sit with them for dinner in the meal hall, and Loki thought it was an improvement from eating with his previous teachers the night before. More than that, he just really liked sharing a meal with them.</p><p>When he returned to his shared room with Thor that night, Thor’s back was to him on the bed, his game chiming as he played. Loki grabbed one of his books from class and laid down to read. Thor was asleep when Loki finally put his book down and pulled the covers up over his shoulders.</p><p>He was determined to to have his dream walking go better this time. It took a while for him to find the blue arc leading to Tony’s dreams.</p><p>This time Anthony was sitting at a table, hammering metal into different shapes.</p><p>Loki was so excited to say hello that he was afraid he’d jolt himself out of the dream. He approached Anthony’s table carefully.</p><p>“Hello,” Loki said, doing his very best to sound like his usual regal self. Anthony paused over his work, but didn’t look up. “Hello, Anthony.”</p><p>Anthony glanced up at him, his form foggy around the edges in the dream. He blinked. “The shop’s closed.”</p><p>“I’m not here to buy something,” Loki said with a slight smile.</p><p>“Okay,” Anthony said, then went back to working on a small ornament.</p><p>Loki wasn’t deterred. Dreamers were often a little hazy if they weren’t lucid dreaming. Loki basked in being this close.</p><p>He stared at the mortal, unsure of what to say now that he was here. Sigrid’s drawing had emboldened him, and yet somehow, he still wasn’t sure what to say.</p><p>“I can make you something if you want,” Anthony said. Before Loki could say otherwise, Anthony handed him a different pendant. It was a vague flower carved into a small disk.</p><p>“Thank you,” Loki said, meaning to say more, but he found himself losing the connection to the dream.</p><p>Loki sat up in bed, then stared down at his empty hand with crushing disappointment.</p><p>He’d been too excited and broken the dream.</p><p>Loki looked to his right. Thor was asleep, one foot twitching and kicking under his quilt. Loki sighed, leaning forward and resting his arms against his knees.</p><p>The bed creaked as Loki laid back down and stared unseeing at the ceiling. He thought of Anthony. He hadn’t really figured out what he was going to do about the mortal. He knew he was safe for the moment, and now Loki had peace of mind knowing he could be on Midgard in an instant if Anthony needed him.</p><p>But he hadn’t figured out what to do past that.</p><p>Loki wondered if he should’ve asked Sigrid if her predictions included one-sided love.</p><p>Loki rolled onto his side. He’d had a few brief flings when he’d been studying on Vanaheim. Would it really be so difficult to have a lover on another realm? He knew his family wouldn’t approve of fraternizing with the uncivilized realm, but he could keep it a secret.</p><p>Loki rolled onto his other side and stared at Thor’s shadowed form in the dark. His brother kept twitching in his sleep. He really was restless.</p><p>Loki returned to lying on his back. He managed to fall back asleep, but his dreams didn’t overlap with Anthony’s again that night. When he woke up in the morning, Thor was getting dressed. They had a half hour before the meal hall would open for breakfast.</p><p>As Loki got dressed, Thor broke the silence. “What classes do you have today?”</p><p>Loki pulled on one of his boots. “I have divination this morning, then a structured study hall in the library until I assist with an illusions class in the evening.”</p><p>“Will you be coming to lunch?” Thor asked.</p><p>“I should think so,” Loki answered, tying the lace of the boot. It was quiet for a moment. When he looked back over his shoulder, he saw that Thor had been staring at him. “What?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Thor said. He grabbed a single book from his dresser. “Let’s go. I’m hungry.”</p><p>“Well that comes as a surprise,” Loki drawled, grabbing his bag. He was surprised when Thor didn’t shoot back with anything. “Did you not sleep well?”</p><p>“I slept better than before,” Thor said. Loki followed behind him out the door in silence, not wanting to provoke his brother’s foul mood.</p><p>He was much happier getting lost in thoughts of Anthony anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At breakfast, one of the students from Loki’s illusions class approached the table and asked if they could join to discuss a few questions. Loki spent the rest of the meal explaining theories to them. At lunch the same thing happened, and then Loki found his way to the club’s lounge in the afternoon and went alongside them to dinner.</p><p>Loki was actually <em>enjoying</em> himself, which seemed entirely impossible, and yet there he was.</p><p>Thor wasn’t in their bedroom when he returned that evening. Figuring that Thor had found a girlfriend to pursue, Loki set about studying for his project. Thor came back shortly after.</p><p>Saying nothing, Thor kicked off his shoes and dropped his books on his dresser before flopping into bed to play his game.</p><p>Loki reread the first line he’d written in his notebook before curiosity nagged at him. He looked back over his shoulder. “Did you have an evening class?”</p><p>“Professor Olaf is tutoring me,” Thor said, the game’s music playing.</p><p>Loki’s hand hovered over the page, his pen poised to write. “I thought Professor Olaf taught the plant-related classes.”</p><p>“He teaches the beginner theory class too,” Thor said, reluctance in his voice. Loki turned back to his notebook.</p><p>He supposed that made sense. Any of the professors could teach the intro courses, but he was shocked that Thor was getting additional help and it was only a few days in. Loki thought of offering his help, then was flooded with years of outrage and rejection for every time Thor had mocked magic as being easy and cowardly, especially on the battlefield.</p><p>Loki went back to his research project, easily tuning out the sound of Thor’s game.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Anthony was standing by the edge of a cliff, watching gray clouds pass over a distant sea. “Hello,” Loki said, gracefully walking up beside him.</p><p>“Hey.” Anthony’s attention didn’t veer from the clouds.</p><p>“I heard you left an offering of flowers today,” Loki said. “I’m sure it was appreciated.” Anthony sort of nodded, now following the flight of a seagull.</p><p>Loki knew the offerings weren’t for him, but he adored them all the same. Anthony left flowers and sweets and more handcrafted metal works. He sang songs once in a while, calling praise to the other Loki.</p><p>There weren’t enough clues for Loki in the song to really piece together who the other Loki was, though now Loki knew that he had children.</p><p>Loki wanted to simply stare at Anthony, but the thought had reminded him. “Can you tell me about Loki?”</p><p>Anthony smiled, his face still towards the sky, and Loki woke up.</p><p>Sighing, Loki rolled back over, wishing he’d gotten to spend more time with him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The next two weeks passed in much the same way. Loki was beginning to really enjoy hanging out with the club, and some of the members could truly make him laugh. He’d worked up the nerve to try and subtly ask Sigrid if her predictions included one-sided love. She’d gotten a sly, amused smile before gently telling him they did not.</p><p>He saw Anthony at night, sometimes. In those dreams, he wasn’t always able to reach or speak to Anthony. Some nights Loki couldn’t visit at all. He’d desperately needed some true sleep.</p><p>His days were incredibly busy, and it was rare that he wasn’t either with the club, studying, or being approached by a student with questions. His reputation had gotten around, and now he was getting questions from starry-eyed students that weren’t even in his classes.</p><p>Anthony seemed to be fine though, and his prayers were still coming through.</p><p>Loki hadn’t found anything promising for his research project, at least for Midgard. He’d found interesting bits of information from other realms.</p><p>In all, Loki felt like things were going extraordinarily well.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Loki joined Revna and Sigrid for lunch, along with a few more students from their classes. He was halfway through his stew when Revna nudged his arm. She nodded to the side.</p><p>Loki followed her gaze to where Thor sat, alone as he stared forlornly at one of his textbooks.</p><p>For a moment, Loki was struck by how utterly similar Thor was to him for once, looking as he often did back home.</p><p>“That’s your brother, right?” Revna said, voice hushed as opposed to her usual carefree nature. “He’s sitting by himself.”</p><p>Thor had eaten with Loki’s friends once, maybe twice, when Loki had already been sitting with Thor and they joined. Thor hadn’t really seemed to like them. Loki had seen Thor sitting with other students before, though. He was a prince, after all.</p><p>“I’m sure his friends are coming,” Loki said, taking a bite of stew.</p><p>Skeptically, Revna asked, “does he have friends?” </p><p>Loki didn’t know.</p><p>He and Thor didn’t talk about much in the evenings.</p><p>Sigrid leaned in with the same hushed tone as Revna, the rest of the table still chatting about a play they’d seen. “I’ve seen him by himself a few times. Should we ask him over?”</p><p>Loki bristled at the thought.</p><p>But.</p><p>Revna’s face clearly said she thought he should, and Sigrid agreed, though she was more subtle about it. They were both waiting expectantly for Loki to decide.</p><p>Loki got up, stomach churning as he did.</p><p>They were <em>his</em> friends.</p><p>Finally, he had friends that weren’t boisterous warriors that were constantly scrambling to compete with each other. He didn’t want to add Thor into the mix.</p><p>Thor would just ruin it with his boasting and general loud mouthing.</p><p>Thor looked up right as Loki approached the table.</p><p>Loki hated how much hope he saw in that gaze. “Are you waiting for someone?” Loki asked. “No,” Thor said.</p><p>Loki nodded. “Well, we were going to invite you to sit with us.” Loki had barely gotten the words out and Thor was already standing up, scooping up his books and bowl in the same motion.</p><p>Loki awkwardly returned to the table, scooting over so that Thor had room beside him.</p><p>It was quiet for a moment. “Professor Olaf teaches that class, doesn’t he?” Sigrid asked, nodding to the book Thor had.</p><p>“Ooh,” Revna said. “You’re lucky you got him for that class. He’s crazy about plants but he won’t make you write an essay every week like Helga does when she teaches it.”</p><p>“He is still very strict,” Thor said. “I have had very few teachers like him.”</p><p>Loki caught the quick, skeptical look that had passed between Sigrid and Revna, though there wasn’t a hint of it as they nodded in sympathy. “He’s a good teacher,” Revna said. “You’ll learn a lot.”</p><p>“There is a lot to learn,” Thor complained.</p><p>Revna laughed. “Of course there is,” she said. “Magic can be dangerous.”</p><p>“It’s always been easy for Loki,” Thor said with a mixture of pride and envy as he looked towards his brother.</p><p>“That’s because I actually studied,” Loki said, the words out before he could think twice about them. He wondered if they sounded as annoyed as he felt.</p><p>“Aye,” Thor agreed. “You always loved your books.”</p><p>“Don’t you like books?” Revna asked, tugging at one of her braids.</p><p>Thor shook his head. “I would rather be putting my hands to work than reading about it.”</p><p>
  <em>Loki.</em>
</p><p>Loki stilled, waiting.</p><p>“Oh, Prince Thor is here!” Exclaimed one of their friends as their discussion on the play ended. The conversation immediately veered towards him, and Loki’s chest flared with annoyance.</p><p>He’d known this was going to happen. It always did.</p><p>Stupid Thor and his glory hog ways.</p><p>Loki tried to calm his mind, eager to hear what Anthony said instead, but nothing came. When lunch ended, Loki was all too glad to retreat to research his project.</p><p>Loki spent only a few minutes looking through his books in the library study halls before deciding he needed to meditate and calm his mind instead. Changing into his meditation robes in his room, Loki sat down on his bed. Thor would have classes for a few more hours.</p><p>Loki crossed his legs and straightened his spine, taking a deep breath.</p><p>He’d just begun to calm down when another prayer came through. <em>Loki. I’ve burned my hand. Please make the pain pass quickly and help me to heal. I need to work to fulfill my orders for the forge.</em></p><p>Loki’s eyes shot open.</p><p>He found his way between the worlds, all thoughts of caution gone in his urgency to reach Anthony.</p><p>Loki appeared in the forge, bewildered to find it empty. The fire was still burning. There were some tools left haphazardly on the ground.</p><p>There was one door besides the front door in the forge. Loki followed it to a small living space that was also empty.</p><p>Frustrated, Loki turned around, only to glimpse a familiar head of brown hair outside the window.</p><p>Anthony was hunched over a bowl of water outside.</p><p>Loki hurried back out and around the forge, Anthony tensing as he heard heavy footsteps rushing towards him.</p><p>Loki held his hands up. “I am only here to help.”</p><p>Anthony hadn’t drawn his hand out of the bowl, but he was standing now, feet parted in a battle stance. “Please,” Loki said.</p><p>“Who’re you?”</p><p>“I’m a traveler,” Loki said. He didn’t expect Anthony to really recognize him, or remember his dreams. “My name is Loki.” He put some bravado into his name, he knew he did, but he needed Anthony to trust him so that he could get a look at his injury.</p><p>But Anthony didn’t seem impressed by his name. He was looking at Loki’s clothes in outright suspicion. “I’m a—priest, of sorts,” Loki tried, hoping it would explain his comfortable robes. Anthony relaxed by a fraction. “Please, I know your hand is injured. I only want to heal it.”</p><p>“Where did you come from?”</p><p>Loki felt heat in his cheeks, though he wished he didn’t. “You could say Loki sent me.”</p><p>“Which one?” Anthony demanded.</p><p>Loki forced a smile. “Please.”</p><p>Anthony studied Loki for a while, thinking it over, then cautiously nodded.</p><p>Loki smiled, warm and pleased. When Anthony drew his hand from the bowl, Loki heard himself gasp, though his mind reeled. It was a very bad burn. Loki took the bowl away, setting it on the ground before asking Anthony to sit. “Why?” He asked.</p><p>“I don’t want you to pass out when I work on healing the burn. In fact,” Loki said, thinking aloud. “I think it’s best that you lie down and not look.”</p><p>Anthony stared into his eyes, searching as if he could see Loki’s very soul. Loki stared straight back, mentally pleading for Anthony to trust.</p><p>Anthony laid down, gingerly holding his hand away from his body. It was obviously painful. “You may feel warmth,” Loki said. “But it will not hurt. Do not look.”</p><p>Loki took Anthony’s hand in his, allowing his magic to begin flowing into the wound, healing tissue and drawing away pain.</p><p>“So who are you a priest for?” Anthony asked.</p><p>Loki had thought Anthony would know. “Loki.”</p><p>“I haven’t met any priests for Loki before,” Anthony said, staring up at the pine trees.</p><p>“You haven’t?”</p><p>“No. I mean, there are a couple people in town that worship him that I know about. I’ve met a few men dedicated to Odin." Loki’s skin went cold. “But I've never met someone that calls themselves a priest of Loki before. Thor’s popular around here, but I've never met priests for him either.” Loki’s heart stilled, unsettled by the names of his family. “We’ve got some popular seeress that are known for working with Freyja. Is that why you’re traveling here? To see them.”</p><p>“No.” Loki forced his attention back towards healing Anthony’s injury. For a moment he considered leaving some for Anthony to naturally heal to lessen his suspicion, but Loki didn’t trust him to stay healthy and well in this uncivilized realm. “You aren’t surprised that my name is Loki?”</p><p>Anthony made an amused sound. “I mean, I don’t know if I’m surprised or not that you’re worshipping the god you’re named for.” He started to lift his head and Loki quickly reminded him to stay down. He sighed. “It’s a popular name. There are five people in town with the same name. And also like, a ton of pets named Loki. My favorite’s probably this hen that Happy’s got. She’s well-named. She figured out how to open the pen door and let the whole flock out one day,” Anthony said, laughing.</p><p>“So then who is that stone in the woods for?” Loki asked.</p><p>“That one is for the god, Loki.” Anthony’s voice was immediately more serious. “I’m surprised you know that’s there.”</p><p>“I saw it on my way into town,” Loki said.</p><p>“That’s a weird way to get to town,” Anthony said, suspicion creeping into his voice again. “Did you walk here?”</p><p>“I travelled through the forest.”</p><p>“Usually we get travelers from the river.”</p><p>Loki didn’t enjoy his suspicion. “I have walked through many forests in my travels.”</p><p>“Then you’re lucky you weren’t robbed.” Loki bit his lip. Anthony’s wound was nearly gone in its entirety. “Bands of thieves live in the great forest.”</p><p>“Then why put Loki’s stone there?”</p><p>“I mean, there are offering stones for all of the gods in the forest,” Anthony answered.</p><p>Loki reluctantly withdrew his hands. Anthony would probably freak out when he saw that his wound was gone. “Anthony,” Loki said.</p><p>“How do you know my name?” Anthony started to sit up and Loki leaned over, blocking the view of his hands and staring into his eyes.</p><p>Anthony’s eyes were beautiful, vibrantly intelligent, a soft brown flecked with gold and framed by thick eyelashes. He had a smudge of soot across his cheekbone.</p><p>“I know you pray to Loki."</p><p>Anthony’s eyes widened. He stared at Loki, but it was impossible to tell what he was thinking. “I wish for you to be well,” Loki said, wanting to reassure.</p><p>Anthony glanced down, and in that moment blanched when he saw his hand.</p><p>Anthony turned it over, touching it, his body rigid. Then he began to shake. “What.” Anthony said. He couldn’t get another word out.</p><p>“I have only healed you,” Loki said. “Your burn was severe.”</p><p>“I know. I know,” Anthony said, shaking as he stood up. Loki didn’t get to his feet. He stared at Anthony, unsure of what to say or do to prevent his panic. “Loki,” Anthony said. He brushed one hand over his mouth, looking away, then back. “You’re human?” Anthony checked.</p><p>Loki frowned. He didn’t want to lie.</p><p>“But you’re not <em>Loki,</em>” Anthony said.</p><p>“I am not the god of the stone in the woods,” Loki said.</p><p>“But that Loki sent you?” Anthony asked.</p><p>Suddenly he was falling and Loki was diving forward to catch him. Loki bit his lip. He hadn’t expected the shock to cause him to faint.</p><p>Loki brought Anthony back into the house, carefully lying him on his bed. If he left now, Anthony would awake none the wiser. He’d probably assume the whole thing was a dream.</p><p>It’d be the safer thing to do, but Loki didn’t want to be forgotten.</p><p>He wiped the soot from Anthony’s cheek.</p><p>Loki chewed on his lip, debating. Anthony’s sheets were so thin. Could he really stay warm like that?</p><p>Then it hit Loki. He reached into a pocket dimension, pulling forth a beautifully embroidered quilt. It was decorated with a beautiful scene of mountains and forests with a river beneath. Loki held it for a moment before coaxing one of the red threads loose and encouraging it to embroider his name in the center of the quilt.</p><p>Loki laid it over Anthony with relief and satisfaction. Anthony would probably wake any moment, and Loki wanted to give him time to process what happened. As much as Loki wanted to stay, he didn’t think another shock was good for the mortal.</p><p>Reluctantly, Loki turned and went into the forge.</p><p>He enchanted the fire to stay in its hearth and to never burn Anthony. He made the tools so that they would not falter or break and so that they’d never bring injury to their wielder. He heard Anthony’s footsteps in his bedroom and wrapped himself in invisibility.</p><p>Anthony walked in and sat down in front of the forge, clearly still in shock. He looked at his hand, but Loki heard no prayers.</p><p>It was probably close to the time that Loki’s class was beginning. Loki burned the image of Anthony into his mind.</p><p>He’d already come here. Anthony had seen him, and Loki didn’t care if he got punished for interfering with a mortal’s life. He wanted to understand the mysteries of this place and why his family's names were here, but even more than that, he wanted to understand Anthony.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki was a little dreamy-eyed as he walked to his next class, marveling over how beautiful Anthony had been up close. He’d gotten to <em>touch</em> Anthony. Anthony had seen him, he knew his name now, and after weeks of nothing but glimpses of Anthony in his dreams, Loki coveted their brief meeting.</p><p>Just as Loki turned the corner to his divination class, Professor Hilda came from the other direction, harried. “Oh!” She exclaimed, stepping back from Loki just in time to avoid a collision. Relief washed through her expression, immediately followed by a stern stare. “You’re thirty minutes late to divination.”</p><p>“I didn’t think Professor Thyra would be so worried,” Loki said, frowning at Hilda. “I lost track of time studying.”</p><p>“Five minutes is one thing, but with thirty you’ve missed a third of the lesson.”</p><p>Loki bit back on saying that he was just taking divination to fill up his course schedule. “I’m on my way now,” Loki said placatingly. </p><p>Hilda nodded, but she didn’t move from her spot until she saw Loki enter Professor Thyra’s classroom and close the door. Hilda had always been strict, but Loki thought nagging him about another professor’s class was a bit much.</p><p>There were a few stares cast in his direction, but Professor Thyra kept teaching as Loki took an empty seat in the middle. Images flashed on the front wall as Professor Thrya explained their meanings. “Remember, you are looking for layers, not taking these simply at face value. Avoid blunt questions such as yes or no.” She waved her hands and bowls of water appeared on everyone’s desks.</p><p>Loki brushed away the droplets that spilled onto his notebook.</p><p>“I want you to look a week’s time into the future,” she said. The lights in the room dimmed, and Loki held back a sigh as he stared at the dark bowl of water.</p><p>Loki was just starting to daydream of Anthony when Professor Thyra stopped at his desk. “We went over common shapes and theory at the start of class,” she said. She waited, and Loki realized he was supposed to say something.</p><p>“I apologize for being late. I lost track of time studying.”</p><p>“That’s quite alright.” She glanced down into Loki’s bowl. “Your mother excelled in my class.”</p><p>“Yes, I believe she has a gift for it,” Loki said politely, embarrassed to be compared. He felt like he was being reprimanded.</p><p>But Professor Thyra only studied the water a few moments longer before looking back at Loki. “You shouldn’t expect to take to all methods with the same level of ease. I am certain you’ll find one that you have a knack for just as she did.” She gave him a curt smile. “Use your reference book or ask me if you have questions about what you see.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Loki said, glad when she went to the next student’s desk.</p><p>Loki couldn’t concentrate on seeing signs of the future in the water. He was mentally running his fingers over the blanket he’d given Anthony, replaying their encounter again.</p><p>The student to the right of him exclaimed something with joy, startling Loki out of is thoughts. Professor Thyra came back over, chatting with him about the bird shapes he’d seen. Loki glanced back at his own bowl.</p><p>
  <em>Loki.</em>
</p><p>Loki’s heart skipped several beats. Anthony was praying again!</p><p><em>You’ve got to—please—bear with me. I—there was this man today, and I just, I </em> <b> <em>need </em> </b> <em>you to give me a sign and tell me it was really you. Please. It was so weird, and my hand is healed, and if that was really you I’m immensely grateful, but it’s also the wildest experience of my life, and I just, I need you to tell me it’s okay.</em></p><p>Loki bit on his lip.</p><p>He’d gotten caught up in his own fantasies, forgetting how utterly shocking the experience had been for Anthony.</p><p>
  <em>I know I prayed to you to heal my hand, and then a priest showed up saying he was from you, but we don’t have priests. I’ve heard tales of priests in the far, far countries from Rhodey, but not for our gods. People that are especially devoted, sure, but. Is there—are there priests for you in the far lands?</em>
</p><p>Loki grabbed his forehead. Damn. He hadn’t told a convincing lie, and he didn’t know enough about Midgard and its people to lie well. Hiscomfortable robes looked like that of a priest on Vanaheim, and he’d simply gone with it.</p><p>Perhaps the All Speak had translated the word in a way that was close but not correct. It happened sometimes, when there weren’t equivalent concepts between cultures.</p><p>
  <em>Loki, I—the man said he was named for you, and at first I thought it was that damn barkeep had sent him to mess with me, but that doesn’t make sense at all. The barkeep doesn’t know who I worship. He doesn’t deserve the honor of sharing your name, by the way.</em>
</p><p>Loki was curious about the barkeep. He smiled slightly, enjoying the small detail from Anthony’s life.</p><p><em>The man, he was—I’m not sure what he was. Was he you? </em>Loki’s heart sank a little with guilt. <em>He didn’t look like you. </em>Anthony continued, and there was humor in his voice. <em>I mean, if it was you, I apologize, but he didn’t look like you.</em></p><p>Loki ran a hand through his hair, wondering what he was supposed to look like.</p><p>If he were the other Loki.</p><p>
  <em>But he wasn’t from around here. He had such nice clothes, and the nicest teeth I have ever seen. He looked to be a bit older than me, maybe? I—I think that I’ve seen him before. He felt familiar. Is that strange?</em>
</p><p>Loki rubbed at his chest, thinking. Anthony may recognize him in their dream visits now, but that might also mean that Anthony would start waking up from the dreams as soon as he did.</p><p>
  <em>And I, I guess this is what I really need you to tell me. I—I could feel that he was lying about something.</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t what Loki had expected to hear. He supposed it made sense, but then Anthony was continuing, a feeling of urgency in his prayer again. <em>It makes me nervous. I mean, the incredible healing too, and I’d think I was dreaming it all up, except, except I’m holding a literal blanket with your name on it, and it’s made of the nicest materials I’ve ever felt in my life.</em></p><p>Loki’s heart sank at the thought. It was a nice blanket, but it certainly wasn’t anything he’d describe as the nicest he’d held in his life.</p><p>
  <em>I just, I know he was lying to me. He wasn’t mean, I didn’t feel like I was in danger, actually, I felt safe, but I—please. Tell me you sent him. Please send me a sign. You know the one.</em>
</p><p>Loki scowled at the bowl of water. He wanted Anthony to tell him what the sign was so he could create it. This wasn’t fair.</p><p>It was silent for a few moments, and Loki figured that was the end of the prayer. He poked at his bowl of water, trying to pretend he saw something other than reflected shadows.</p><p>Then, slowly, another prayer came. <em>Look. You know how sometimes I, I know this could all just be luck, and I’m not sure about any of it. But holding this blanket, it’s giving me goosebumps on my arm. I’m sorry I ever was skeptical, but I guess that’s why I need a sign now too. Because if that man didn’t come from you, and I’m not sure how he would’ve known that I worship you if he didn’t, but perhaps he followed me from the forest.</em></p><p>
  <em>He said he came from the forest, and only thieves live there.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I mean, if he’s a thief, maybe that’s how he got the blanket, but he didn’t steal from me when he easily could have.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looks incredibly wealthy and healthy, though.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He’s either a very good, very successful thief, or, or you sent him. Or were him?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Please tell me, Loki.</em>
</p><p>Anthony repeated several lines of praise that Loki had heard before, but Loki was stunned by Anthony’s skepticism. He hadn’t known that Anthony had doubts, and a prickle of unease sunk through him.</p><p>Anthony was right. He was lying.</p><p>But he wouldn’t keep doing that. He’d only do it in small doses, just until he wasn’t afraid that he’d send Anthony into shock.</p><p>Sigrid had said Anthony would be his next lover, and surely that meant Loki didn’t have to pretend. He wasn’t sure that he could explain Asgard and everything else, but maybe he could tell Anthony about the prayers.</p><p>As long as Asgard didn’t find out about what he was doing, it would be fine. And they didn’t even know that he could go to Midgard.</p><p>Loki returned his gaze to the water, starting to ruminate on the worries he’d pushed away in his excitement. His family’s names in the forest. His name, easily spoken and given to others. How he was hearing Anthony’s prayers at all.</p><p>When the class was dismissed, Professor Thyra stopped him on the way out the door. “It seems you’ve found your method,” she said. Loki stared at her in confusion. “You looked quite intense as you foresaw next week.”</p><p>Loki didn’t have the heart to tell her he hadn’t been divining at all.</p><p>“It was a little easier than crystal ball gazing,” Loki said, which he supposed was true, given that he hadn’t been good at that either. His teacher smiled at him, and Loki hurried off to his club. He wanted to hang out with his friends before Thor came to dinner.</p><p> </p><p>* * *</p><p> </p><p>Thor didn’t come to the hall for dinner, though. And to Loki’s surprise, no one said anything. They’d all started a game before dinner, and they’d brought the game board to the hall. They kept playing until the end of the meal, and Loki had a wonderful time.</p><p>He’d never had people that he was so eager to be around. Even his worries about Anthony had dimmed as he’d laughed and played along.</p><p>After dinner they’d gone their separate ways, and Loki took his time walking back to his and Thor’s shared bedroom.</p><p>Thor’s bed was empty.</p><p>Loki sat down at his desk and opened one of his research books.</p><p>He’d crawled into bed and started to drift off when the door swung open and Thor walked in. Loki sat up, glaring at the light. “Where’ve you been?”</p><p>“Worried?” Thor asked, though he didn’t chuckle like he might otherwise have. Instead he kicked off his boots and dumped a pile of books on the dresser. “I had tutoring with professor Olaf and he has decided it will help my studies if I take care of some of the herb garden.”</p><p>“He wants you to garden?”</p><p>Thor huffed, changing into his pajamas. “He says it will help me learn to focus. Ha! I can focus in the ring.”</p><p>“It’s not the same kind of focus, Thor.”</p><p>Thor pulled back the sheets on his bed, glaring over at Loki. “Must you gloat?”</p><p>“I’m not gloating,” Loki said, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“You take great pride in how trying I find this—” Thor sat heavily on the bed, waving his hand dismissively. “Magic.” Loki’s eyes narrowed. Familiar hurts bubbled to the surface. “How you must enjoy this.”</p><p>“All I did was advise you on how focus in magic and in the ring are different. Magic requires a different frame of mind than—”</p><p>“—See? You delight in it.”</p><p>“I’m trying to help you.”</p><p>Thor gave him a look that said exactly what he thought of that before drawing the covers up and rolling over, facing away from Loki.</p><p>“Good night to you too,” Loki drawled, glaring at Thor’s back.</p><p>When that didn’t get a response out of Thor, Loki turned out the lights, using a showy display of sparking magic to do it out of spite. Thor probably didn’t notice.</p><p>He never noticed magic anyway.</p><p>Loki rolled so that he was facing away from Thor too, wrapping his arms around his pillow and fervently wishing that he was back in the palace, in his own rooms.</p><p>At the same time, he didn’t want to go back to the palace. Despite his initial worries, he was really liking being here again, minus sharing a room with Thor.</p><p>Loki slowly fell asleep, hoping that he’d see Anthony.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We'll get to see a lot more with Anthony in person very soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki pulled books from the shelves of the school’s library, flipping them open to scan the pages before setting them back. The library was a mere stack of books in comparison to the sweeping palace library that Loki was used to. It was busier too. Rarely was an aisle empty as students wandered through, picking out spell books.</p>
<p>Loki hadn’t found a single clue about why his family’s names were common on Midgard. He’d also found nothing about their gods. He was curious, but the more he thought about it, the more something uneasy settled in his stomach.</p>
<p>Loki also knew he’d have to ask Anthony if he wanted to learn more.</p>
<p>Without realizing it, Loki was smiling to himself as he pulled the next book from the shelf.</p>
<p>He’d been imagining how their next meeting would go.</p>
<p>He hadn’t been able to see Anthony the past two nights, but he was carefully planning his next visit, trying to make sure he wouldn’t startle Anthony too much. He planned to try and visit tonight, when Thor would be studying with Professor Olaf and wouldn’t notice he was gone.</p>
<p>A bell chimed, signaling the hour. Loki sighed, setting a book back. He had a class to go assist with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki’s heart pounded as he set the handle of a small wicker basket against the crook of his elbow. He glanced back at himself in the mirror. His hair was pulled half back, a small braid drawn in on one side. He’d teleported back to the palace to dig through his clothes until he found his cloak that looked most like the one Anthony had. He wore nicer, but modest robes this time, trying not to look too different from before.</p>
<p>Loki brushed his hair back behind his ear, nodding at himself in the mirror. He could do this.</p>
<p>Loki closed his eyes, feeling his way through the realms, and found himself standing on the doorstep to Anthony’s forge.</p>
<p>The sun was down, and the windows glowed faintly from inside. Loki hoped it wasn’t too late at night. He took a breath, then raised his fist. Gently, Loki knocked on the door.</p>
<p>His chest was tight. Loki swallowed, reassuring himself that it would be alright. He’d been practicing what to say.</p>
<p>The handle rattled before the door moved heavily on its hinges, opening just a crack. Anthony peeked through, then went wide-eyed.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Loki said, giving him a shy smile.</p>
<p>Anthony drew the door open, staring at him. He was wearing a thin, sleeveless shirt that showed off his toned muscles. Loki licked his lips, consciously forcing himself to look into Anthony’s eyes. They were just as stunning as last time.</p>
<p>“Please. Will you let me inside, Anthony?” Loki asked, trying to steady his voice to be calm and gentle, to not give away how anxious he felt. “I would like to talk.”</p>
<p>Anthony nodded, stepping back. Loki walked in a few steps, Anthony swinging the door shut behind him and turning a lock. He stood there, staring at Loki in disbelief.</p>
<p>Loki dropped the basket’s handle from his elbow, holding it. “I brought some food to share.”</p>
<p>
  <em>He’s here. You sent me the sign and he’s here, but what do you want me to do?</em>
</p>
<p>Loki blinked. He’d never heard Anthony’s prayers when he was right beside him. Anthony was still staring at him, a fierce intelligence in the intensity of his gaze, but his hand was twitching.</p>
<p>Loki’s heart sank a little. It was the same hand he’d burned. “Does your hand still hurt?”</p>
<p>Anthony shook his head. “It’s—it’s fine. Thanks.” Anthony breathed out what sounded like a shudder, then gestured vaguely towards the forge. Loki waited, unsure of what Anthony meant by it.</p>
<p>Instead, Anthony picked up a couple of stools, then set them down close to the warmth of the forge, taking the seat closest to the fire. His tools were lined up beside him. Loki recognized all of them and knew without checking that their spells were holding up just fine.</p>
<p>He smiled, taking the seat that was offered and drawing back the cloth over the basket. Anthony stared at the food like it was strange but said nothing.</p>
<p>“I want to tell you the truth about myself,” Loki said. “But I am afraid that it may be hard to believe, and I don’t wish to overwhelm you.”</p>
<p>Anthony watched him for a moment. Then his lips twitched up with a little bit of humor. “I’m expecting you to say something unbelievable.”</p>
<p>Loki smiled back. Of course. That made sense. “Here,” Loki said, extending the basket out towards Anthony. “Have whatever you like.”</p>
<p>Anthony hesitated before taking one of the cheese and berry tarts from the center of the basket. Loki took a strawberry one and bit into it, noticing that Anthony only dared to eat after he took a bite.</p>
<p>“I was traveling in the forest,” Loki said, licking a bit of butter off his lips. “With my brother and his friends. We actually stayed at the tavern—I don’t know if you heard about our visit.”</p>
<p>Anthony had almost eaten the entire tart already. Loki set the basket down between them. “Please take as much as you like,” he said.</p>
<p>“Where’d this food come from?” Anthony asked.</p>
<p>“My homeland.” Loki took a bite from his tart, reminding himself of how he wanted to explain it. “I am not from this realm.” Loki picked at a flake of soft pastry. “I am from a realm called Asgard.”</p>
<p>Anthony started coughing. “Are you ok?” Loki asked, alarmed at how red his face was. Tears started pouring down Anthony’s cheeks. “Here,” Loki said, drawing a cup of water from thin air.</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes flew open wide, but he accepted the glass. He coughed and drank a few more times until he could breathe without a fresh coughing fit. Anthony wiped his face.</p>
<p>Loki accepted the cup back from Anthony. “Are you alright?”</p>
<p>“I guess,” he said. Loki wasn’t convinced, but as he held the cup, he realized he’d just used magic without thinking about it. “I’m a mage,” Loki said, setting the cup down on the ground.</p>
<p>Anthony rubbed his fist against his mouth. “Yeah,” he said. “The best one I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>Loki’s cheeks burned. Even after a few weeks around other mages and witches, he was still moved by the compliment after centuries of being belittled for magic.</p>
<p>“I can travel between realms,” Loki said. “That’s how I’m able to come see you.”</p>
<p>“How many of you are there?” Anthony asked.</p>
<p>“One?” Loki asked, surprised by the question.</p>
<p>“But you said your brother and his friends came here.”</p>
<p>“Through a bridge,” Loki said. “We call it the Bifrost. I’m the only one that travels without it.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Anthony said. Loki raised an eyebrow. “I know the Bifrost.”</p>
<p>“You do?”</p>
<p>Anthony shrugged. “Everyone does.” It was Loki’s turn to stare in shock. “Are you one of Loki’s children?” Anthony tilted his head a little, wiping the crumbs of his face. “No, huh?”</p>
<p>“No,” Loki said. “Why—do you think that?”</p>
<p>Anthony smiled. “You’re from Asgard,” he said slowly. “You took the Bifrost to Midgard.” Loki had no idea how the mortal could know about the Bifrost. It worried him. Only Asgard used the Bifrost, and even then, it was always sanctioned by his family. “I thought maybe you were named after him? Like as your parent. And you weren’t clear, but you acted like maybe you’re not human?”</p>
<p>“I’m Aesir,” Loki answered.</p>
<p>Anthony nodded like that made sense. “So you know Loki then,” Anthony said, unable to hide the excitement that brought forth.</p>
<p>Loki felt terrible as he shook his head, watching the disappointment that flooded through Anthony. Faster than Loki could think, Anthony’s disappointment turned to anger. “You said he sent you,” Anthony accused.</p>
<p>“He did,” Loki said, holding up his hands. “In a roundabout way.” Anthony relaxed, cautious curiosity replacing his anger. “Maybe.” Loki bit his lip. “I need you to tell me about him.”</p>
<p>Anthony crossed his arms over his chest, studying Loki. There’d been an air of suspicion over him the entire time, but now it was overwhelming. “You know I worship him. How?”</p>
<p>Loki sighed, setting his unfinished tart on the rim of the cup on the floor. He’d known this part wouldn’t be easy, but he had to tell Anthony the truth. He didn’t know enough to keep up any lies.</p>
<p>“I was traveling in the forest with my brother and his friends,” Loki said, returning to the story the way he’d rehearsed it before they’d gotten off track. “They were hunting and I had grown tired of their taunts. I went for a walk alone, and I found the stone in the woods. I was surprised to see my name on it,” Loki said, wringing his hands a little. “I’ve never met anyone with my name before.”</p>
<p>Anthony was watching intently now, his hands in his lap as he absently tapped his foot.</p>
<p>“I heard someone coming and I hid,” Loki said. “And then I heard your prayer, and I—I understand what it’s like to have a father that—does not care as one would hope—so I—gave you a blessing with my magic so that you wouldn’t have to leave your forge.”</p>
<p>The light of the fire flickered on Loki’s face as he gave Anthony an imploring stare. “I understand if you’re upset that I impersonated your god.”</p>
<p>Anthony pressed his lips together. “You didn’t impersonate him.”</p>
<p>“But I—“ Loki raised his hand as if to gesture, then dropped it. “I answered your prayer. And then I—I started <em>hearing</em> your prayers.”</p>
<p>Anthony rubbed his beard with his thumb, lost in thought for a moment. “What sign did I ask for?”</p>
<p>“I—I don’t know. I just know that you asked for a sign.”</p>
<p>“When’s my birthday?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know.”</p>
<p>Loki blinked. He wasn’t sure where Anthony’s questions were leading. “What prayers have you heard, Loki?”</p>
<p>“I—hear when you give offerings, like the food you left out that the birds ate. I heard when you were praying for help because you were hurt. And I—I heard that you were suspicious of me after I visited, rightfully so, and that you asked for a sign to know that I wasn’t a danger to you.”</p>
<p>Anthony nodded, thinking.</p>
<p>Loki leaned forward. “My father’s name is Odin. My brother’s name is Thor. Your people have our names, but I do not understand why.”</p>
<p>“Or you have our names,” Anthony said. He left his thoughts to return his gaze to Loki’s. “You didn’t impersonate Loki.” Anthony smiled, like it was funny. “It’s like you said. He sent you. He just answered my prayer through you, which is clever.”</p>
<p>Loki found himself jealous of the praise the other Loki was receiving for a moment.</p>
<p>“I’m sure he has a reason for sharing some of my prayers with you,” Anthony said.</p>
<p>“Some of?”</p>
<p>Anthony nodded. “Some.” He stood, then walked a few paces around the forge, quiet in thought. Loki took the tart from the glass, finishing it in a few bites as he mulled Anthony’s ideas over.</p>
<p>Anthony paused, then turned back and looked at Loki. “I understand that you heard my prayer, but you’ve kept answering them. Why?” Loki felt heat rising into his cheeks and hated himself for it. Anthony started to smile. “Oh.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Loki asked.</p>
<p>“Oh,” Anthony answered, his smile growing. “I know why.”</p>
<p>“Why’s that?” Loki primly asked, never one to enjoy feeling left out on an idea.</p>
<p>Anthony walked back over, stopping just before where Loki sat and staring down into his eyes. This close, Loki’s heart skipped a few beats, thinking how Anthony smelled like smoke from the forge. “You <em>like</em> me,” Anthony said, grinning. Loki’s blush crawled down his neck. “I can tell.”</p>
<p>There was no point denying it. Loki stared at Anthony, then, ever so slowly, nodded.</p>
<p>He wasn’t prepared for Anthony to laugh.</p>
<p>“What’s funny?” Loki asked, bewildered, and trying not to snap the way he wanted to.</p>
<p>Anthony relaxed, eyes brighter as he looked down at Loki. “Just—” Anthony turned and started to pace again. “Wow,” Anthony said, more to himself. “All of this.”</p>
<p>Loki clenched his hands around the part of his cloak that rested on his thighs. “Do you—are you interested, as well?”</p>
<p>Anthony took a deep breath. “I’m going to be honest with you Loki because I think you’ve been trying to be honest with me now. It takes me a while to warm up to people. And this is the craziest thing that has happened in my life.” Anthony started walking back towards Loki. “But you are <em>very </em>easy on the eyes.”</p>
<p>Loki couldn’t hold Anthony’s self-assured, knowing gaze. He looked away, astonished by how Anthony could make him feel so flustered. Even his lover on Vanaheim hadn’t made him feel this way.</p>
<p>“So yeah, I’m interested,” Anthony said. Loki’s head felt foggy, he was so thrilled. “But I’m also interested in pretty much everything about you.” Anthony started walking again. “I’ve never met any of the Aesir in person before.”</p>
<p>“But you’ve heard of us?” That unsettled Loki again. Midgard was supposed to be an isolated, uncivilized realm.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Anthony said. “It’d be kind of hard not to.”</p>
<p>“It would?”</p>
<p>Anthony gave him an odd look. “The other Loki is Aesir as well.”</p>
<p>That couldn’t be right. Loki had never heard of anyone else that shared his name.</p>
<p>And it was true that they referred to themselves as gods at times, but they didn’t receive worship. No one on Asgard would have mortals praying to them, especially not from Midgard. “Will you tell me about the other Loki?”</p>
<p>Anthony nodded.</p>
<p>“Would you take me to see the other offering stones in the forest?”</p>
<p>Anthony gave him a small smile. “It’s a weird first date, but sure.”</p>
<p>Loki’s mind short circuited at date.</p>
<p>Anthony sat back down. “I’ll tell you about him, but then I want to hear you tell me everything about Asgard.”</p>
<p>“That seems like a fair trade.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So they sat, and Anthony told Loki about the other Loki, and other gods that shared the names of his family. Loki told Anthony stories about his family and Asgard. The longer they spoke, the more comfortable they became. Anthony was actually quite funny, and his banter had Loki laughing and drunk with the desire to keep playing along.</p>
<p>It was very, very late when Loki accepted that it was time to go. Anthony had been yawning and trying to stay awake for the past hour. “I’ll come back in a couple days’ time,” Loki promised. “We can go to the offering stones together.”</p>
<p>“Come in the early morning,” Anthony said. “It’s safer in the forest then.” He got up and grabbed something from a work table. “Here,” Anthony said, holding out his hand.</p>
<p>He set a beautiful bronze figurine in Loki’s hand. It was a small bird. “Thank you Anthony,” Loki said sincerely, cupping it carefully in his hand.</p>
<p>“It’s Tony,” he said. “That’s what I like to be called.”</p>
<p>“Tony,” Loki said, a bright feeling in his chest at Tony sharing that with him. “I’ll see you in two days,” he said, staring at Tony one last time before vanishing back home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki had the sense to appear in the hallway outside his shared room. No one was around. Loki held the bird close to his chest.</p>
<p>Holding his breath as he pulled open the door, Loki hoped he wouldn’t wake Thor.</p>
<p>He blinked in the light.</p>
<p>Thor raised his eyebrows. “Finally got yourself a girlfriend?”</p>
<p>Loki glowered at him. “It’s the middle of the night. What are you still doing awake?”</p>
<p>“Maybe I wanted to know where my brother snuck off to,” Thor said, his game chiming as he continued to play.</p>
<p>“I was just out with my friends,” Loki said, sitting down on his bed with his back to Thor to take off his boots.</p>
<p>“Uh-huh,” Thor said.</p>
<p>Loki changed his clothes with a wave of his hand and pulled back the covers. “Do you always dress like that to hang out with your friends?” Thor asked.</p>
<p>“Go to sleep, Thor.” Loki pointedly pulled the blankets up over his head.</p>
<p>“What’s she like?” Thor asked, a shit eating grin in his voice. “You think she’ll come watch you in the ring when we go home?”</p>
<p>“I was just out with friends.”</p>
<p>“Is she pretty?”</p>
<p>“Good night, Thor.”</p>
<p>“Just tell me what she looks like.” Loki squeezed his eyes shut. “I asked Sigrid but she wouldn’t tell me who she drew for you.”</p>
<p>Loki’s eyes snapped open. His jaw set.</p>
<p>“You know she drew Sif for me?” Thor laughed. “There’s no way.”</p>
<p>“Sif has always had a crush on you, you dolt.”</p>
<p>“No she doesn’t. It’s nonsense.”</p>
<p>Loki sat up in the bed and tossed his arm towards the light, blowing it out with a loud cracking noise. The room fell into darkness. Only Thor’s game cast a dim light. “Good night, Thor,” Loki said with fake cheer. He felt smug about the light being out.</p>
<p>“If you broke that, you’re going to get in trouble for it.”</p>
<p>“It’s not broken,” Loki answered. “I just turned it out.”</p>
<p>The room was quiet for a moment, besides Thor’s game.</p>
<p>“Loki. Tell me who it is. I told you that you’d get a girlfriend when you came here.”</p>
<p>Loki ignored him. Thor sighed dramatically, then turned off his game. The room was finally quiet.</p>
<p>Later, when Thor had started to snore, Loki drew the bird away from his chest. He cast the faintest light so that he could see the figurine.</p>
<p>Smiling, Loki turned the bird over in his hands, studying every groove and polished edge until he at last gave in to sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next couple days passed painfully slow until it was time for Loki to return. As soon as breakfast was over, he rushed off under the guise of study hall, but he hurried back to his bedroom.</p>
<p>He brushed his hair, pulling it half back again with a few small decorative braids, and slipped on his cloak. He’d remember to dress down before he saw Thor this time.</p>
<p>Loki hurried to Tony’s, pleasantly surprised to find that it was midmorning. He knocked on the door of the forge, only for Tony to yank the door open a second later. “Come in,” Tony said, a bit breathlessly. </p>
<p>He was just as stunning as Loki remembered. Tony had dressed in his familiar cloak and traveling clothes. There was no soot on him for once. Tony smiled. “Are you ready to go into the forest?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded. “If we run into anyone, we’ll say you know my friend Rhodey, alright?”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“He travels, and they might buy that you know him from a far off land, but visitors are uncommon here. Anyone from our village will ask questions.” Tony paused. “I can’t tell them you’re from Asgard.”</p>
<p>“I’ll try and ensure that we stay out of their sight,” Loki said.</p>
<p>Tony spoke with a little amusement. “Well, some of the offering stones may be busy. Most people go in the morning or early afternoon because it’s less dangerous then.”</p>
<p>Loki brushed his hair back behind his ear. “I didn’t notice anyone when I was in the forest before. Is it truly that dangerous?”</p>
<p>“I mean.” Tony shrugged. “Does someone get robbed every day? No. Does it happen a few times a year? Yeah. A couple kids went missing a few years back too. People assume they were kidnapped because nothing was ever recovered.”</p>
<p>“That’s awful.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Tony forced a smile at Loki. “But usually it’s fine. The offering stones have been there forever.” Loki moved out of the way so that Tony could open the door. “Come on. I’ve been looking forward to this.”</p>
<p>“Me too,” Loki said, feeling a little warm at the ears. Tony lead them out around the forge to a little trail in the woods. “It looks like you’ve been to the forest fairly often.”</p>
<p>“The deer use this trail,” Tony explained. “But it’s convenient!”</p>
<p>Loki laughed, more just because he was in the presence of Tony than anything else. He wished he could spend the whole day with him. He hated the weight of keeping up with classes on his shoulders.</p>
<p>Tony pushed a branch aside, holding it for Loki to take as they stepped around some brambles on the hilly terrain. “I was thinking I’d show you some of the popular ones first, and save Loki’s for last.” Loki nodded. “What are you looking for at them?”</p>
<p>“Oh? Well.” Loki frowned. “A clue of some sort, I suppose. It seems far too coincidental for my family to share names with them.”</p>
<p>Tony hummed.</p>
<p>“How—“ Loki frowned at himself, wondering if it was a silly question. “How do you communicate? Can we ask questions?”</p>
<p>“You can ask any question you want,” Tony said. “You just might not get an answer.”</p>
<p>Loki pursed his lips, turning that over. Was it possible that Midgardians could hear their gods, but he could not? “Do they talk to you?”</p>
<p>“Sometimes.”</p>
<p>Tony turned to look at Loki. “Why? Couldn’t you—are you sure you can’t find the other Loki on Asgard?”</p>
<p>Loki shook his head. “I don’t think he’s on my Asgard. I don’t think that any of your gods are. I—I feel certain that I would’ve been able to find a record if they were.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded, looking like he had just as many questions as Loki did. “Do you have different gods?”</p>
<p>“We don’t really have any,” Loki said, feeling a bit awkward. “We—refer to ourselves as gods sometimes.”</p>
<p>“That’s a lot,” Tony said, making a face.</p>
<p>“Is it?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tony said, awkwardly sighing. He kept walking. “The closest one up here is for Freyr.” As they came around the hill, they stopped at an outcropping.</p>
<p>Loki was stunned into silence.</p>
<p>There was a carved stone statue of a man in the middle, draped with offered necklaces, bracelets, and flowers. The entirety of the stone was covered in wax. Dozens of recently burned candles filled the space, other offerings left among them.</p>
<p>“Is he—popular?” Loki asked.</p>
<p>It was such a bleak contrast that he was almost angered by it.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tony said, shrugging. “But no one’s named after him in your family, right? We can keep walking. It’s okay.”</p>
<p>Loki followed, glancing back over his shoulder. “Why—why are there so many there, but not—not on Loki’s?”</p>
<p>Tony stopped walking. Loki fumbled to stop in time and narrowly avoid crashing into him. Deep brown eyes settled on him. “Loki’s—you remember the stories I told you, right? Not everyone wants to work with a trickster.”</p>
<p>Loki took a deep breath in, annoyed. Tony started walking again.</p>
<p>There was a fork in the path and Tony steered to the left. In the distance, Loki heard voices. He pushed outwards with his magic, encouraging others to stay away.</p>
<p>“What does the other Loki sound like?”</p>
<p>Tony thought about it for a moment before answering. “I mean, I don’t really hear a voice, per se. It’s more like a feeling sometimes, or honestly, most of the time, I don’t hear or feel anything. I just kind of hope he’s listening and ask for a sign, and then I wait and see if it happens.”</p>
<p>“What sign did you ask for so you’d know I was safe?”</p>
<p>“Not telling,” Tony said, grinning. Loki pouted a little, but Tony wasn’t swayed. “But he feels different from you, if that’s what your asking. I don’t know how to describe that. I can just tell.”</p>
<p>“Your skepticism makes sense now,” Loki remarked.</p>
<p>Tony flushed dark red. “I mean—yeah! But meeting you makes it very hard to be skeptical now!”</p>
<p>Loki laughed, his gaze softening as he looked at Tony. Tony scratched a hand through his hair, ruffling it, then broke into an embarrassed smile. “You have to understand that like, no one has seen the gods in the flesh before.” Tony rubbed his nose. “I mean, aside from people saying they've had visions and such, but the gods don’t simply walk up to people in person and say things. Not that you’re the same, I think? But you’re a mage and Loki sent you, so obviously my skepticism seems silly now—” Tony gestured in frustrated embarrassment as he tried explaining himself, and Loki dared to nudge his arm with his elbow.</p>
<p>“I’m not condemning you for being skeptical,” Loki said. He glanced up towards the branches above them where a squirrel was running. “You’re interacting with a god that you cannot see or hear. I would be skeptical as well.” He frowned. “I may have been much more skeptical if I weren’t hearing your prayers.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded. “Why—” He glanced at Loki and then back at the trail. “Why do you think Loki’s sharing my prayers with you?”</p>
<p>Loki slid his hands into his pockets, thinking. “It may be like you said. I was there and you need protection, so it was clever for him to bring us together.” Loki was starting to feel nervous, though he didn’t understand why. “Maybe that’s why I keep hearing them—to help you with your hand and the like.”</p>
<p>“Could you take me with you to Asgard?” Loki nearly tripped over a rock in the path. “I’d really like to see it.”</p>
<p>Loki bit his lip. “Perhaps,” he said, strained. Tony took in an excited breath, and then Loki didn’t have the heart to tell him no.</p>
<p>“When?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>Loki gave his attention to a stump covered in moss. “Perhaps,” he repeated.</p>
<p>When he dared to look over, Tony was studying him. Tony didn’t look away. “Are you not allowed to?”</p>
<p>Loki couldn’t have been more grateful that Tony was so clever. “I’m not,” Loki confirmed. “But—“ He wanted to make Tony happy. He wanted to say yes. “—Maybe, when I am not studying, I can find a way to sneak you in for a visit.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that,” Tony said immediately, his voice incredibly warm. Loki knew right then he was never going to be able to say no.</p>
<p>Fortunately, as they came around another hill, Tony was distracted by pointing out another offering stone. “He shares your dad’s name, right?” Tony asked.</p>
<p>Loki wasn’t surprised this time to see how many offerings were left there, though it did irk him. A pair of crows watched them from the trees. It annoyed Loki, reminding him of his own father’s pets. “Right,” he said.</p>
<p>Loki looked over the offerings and waited, but he saw and felt nothing that would give him any clues. “Perhaps I’ll find something at my mother’s,” Loki suggested.</p>
<p>Loki had no such luck. Thor’s was the same, though it smarted to feel a sting of jealousy at how popular he was. Tony even left an offering for him.</p>
<p>“Tony,” Loki said as they began walking again, “I thought for sure there’d be a clue.”</p>
<p>“I mean, we are saving the best for last,” Tony said. “You should ask him. Maybe he can help you figure out what’s going on and explain all of this.”</p>
<p>“But he can’t speak directly to us, right?”</p>
<p>“You should still ask,” Tony said, his voice weighted with a serious patience that had Loki nodding his head in agreement.</p>
<p>They walked deeper into the woods, the surroundings becoming more familiar to Loki when they got close.</p>
<p>Sun filtered down through the pines, a faint breeze in the branches. Birds sang overhead. Pine needles crunched beneath their feet as they walked up the hill to the offering stone.</p>
<p>Loki stood slightly behind Tony, peeking over the mortal’s dark brown hair to the stone with his name.</p>
<p>There were five melted candles and several of Tony’s figurines, along with a necklace. Tony reached into his cloak.</p>
<p>“Here,” Tony said, holding out a candle to Loki.</p>
<p>Loki blinked. The candle was handmade, pale white and a little lopsided. “Here,” Tony said again, gesturing it towards Loki to take. “Introduce yourself.”</p>
<p>Loki cradled it in his hands.</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Loki licked his lips.</p>
<p>Tony reached into his cloak again, holding out a flint stone to him. Loki gently smiled at him, shaking his head. He cupped his hand over the candle and a flame burst to life from the wick.</p>
<p>Tony smiled in amazement before shaking his head, rolling his eyes a little with good humor at Loki showing off. He nudged Loki slightly towards the stone, and Loki wished that he could melt into the contact, however brief.</p>
<p>Loki felt warm as he turned towards the stone, carefully setting the candle down in the center. He twisted it against the stone until it stabilized, then withdrew his hands.</p>
<p>The flame flickered, casting its light against the stone.</p>
<p>Loki glanced back at Tony. Tony’s expression had become more serious, calm. He nodded at Loki.</p>
<p>“Hello,” Loki tried. “I—wanted to introduce myself. I’ve—heard Anthony’s—Tony’s prayers.”</p>
<p>Loki wasn’t sure what to say. He paused, searching for what felt right. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.</p>
<p>The wick popped.</p>
<p>There was a breath beside him and Loki turned to see that Tony was smiling.</p>
<p>It made Loki slightly more confident when he looked back towards the stone. “I would like to ask you something,” Loki said. He kept expecting to feel something, or for a person to suddenly be standing there, but nothing happened. “We share the same name, and my family shares the names of this realm’s gods. I cannot help but feel that it’s too coincidental. I was wondering if you could tell me?”</p>
<p>Loki tugged at one of the braids in his hair. “I cannot help but feel there is some sort of connection and hope you may be able to explain what it is.”</p>
<p>Loki wasn’t sure what else to say. He was slightly tense, still expecting a person to suddenly be standing there, or a voice to answer.</p>
<p>Tony took a step forward.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Tony said, inclining his head. “Thank you for introducing us.” Tony dug into his cloak and set several more figurines on the stone. One was a curling snake, another a horse, and then a bird like the one already in Loki’s pocket.</p>
<p>Loki realized he should have brought something.</p>
<p>Embarrassed for not thinking of that, he thought through everything in his pocket dimension before drawing forth a quill and ink that he was fond of. Loki set it on the stone beside Tony’s offering.</p>
<p>Tony raised his eyebrows but said nothing. “I like to write with it,” Loki explained.</p>
<p>“It’s a good offering then,” Tony quietly answered.</p>
<p>Loki turned his attention back towards the flame on the candle.</p>
<p>For a while, he and Tony stood there. From Tony’s expression Loki knew the mortal was feeling a lot, but Loki wasn’t sure of his own emotions. He wasn’t sure what he’d expected to feel, but he did know that he felt calm. Happy.</p>
<p>He was so happy to be standing beside Tony.</p>
<p>The wind rushed through the trees, and Loki loathed the creeping sense that he had to get back for class.</p>
<p>Tony turned towards him. “Are you ready to go back?”</p>
<p>Loki nodded. Tony stepped forward, silent for a moment before blowing out the flame. “No sense in burning down the forest,” Tony said, smiling a little.</p>
<p>As they started their walk back, Loki wished that Tony would take his hand.</p>
<p>He’d never wanted to hold anyone’s hand in his life, and yet here he was.</p>
<p>“When can I come back and see you?” Loki asked instead.</p>
<p>“Anytime you want!” Tony stepped over a fallen branch. “Though it’s better to avoid the middle of the day, that’s when I tend to have people drop by the forge for orders.”</p>
<p>“I have my studies during the day anyway,” Loki said. “But perhaps in the morning, or at night? It is easier for me to slip away unnoticed in the evenings.”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Tony said. He smiled to the side. “Could you maybe bring some of those dessert things again?”</p>
<p>Loki thought for a moment before breaking into a laugh. “I think I can manage that,” he answered.</p>
<p>Loki was already thinking of where he’d sneak Tony off to in Asgard. It would be easier when he and Thor were back at the palace, when he wasn’t constantly obligated to be somewhere else. “Is there anything else I can bring you? Do you like wine, or cheeses, or—I don’t believe I know what you like to eat.”</p>
<p>“Well I am not picky,” Tony said, looking at Loki with a fondness that made his stomach flop with butterflies. “And you brought some of the best food I’ve ever tasted in my life, so, I mean, I’m sure I’ll love whatever you bring.”</p>
<p>Tony ran a hand through his hair. “Are you sure—I mean, I haven’t seen Asgard, but I assume this is, uh, roughing it for you a bit?”</p>
<p>“On the contrary, I like it very much,” Loki said, wishing he hadn’t made Tony feel self-conscious. He didn’t expect Midgard to have the riches of Asgard.</p>
<p>Tony nodded. They were quiet for a little bit as they got closer to the forge. “I’ll bring a meal for us to share as soon as I can slip away from my studies,” Loki said. “We can enjoy it one evening together. I’ll bring anything I think you’d like to try.”</p>
<p>Tony smiled back at him. They were in sight of his forge now. “Would you like to stay for lunch?”</p>
<p>Loki’s heart sank. He could sense that it was already getting close to the time he’d be expected back at the school, if he wasn’t late already. “I wish I could,” he said, his voice a little mournful. “But I must be back at my classes, and my absence won’t go unnoticed.”</p>
<p>Tony stopped at the edge of the trail. “Okay.” He smiled at Loki. “I’ll see you soon, then?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Tony’s eyes were soft and warm. Loki wished he could run his fingers through the mortal’s hair. “I enjoyed your visit,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“I as well.” Loki felt his cheeks heat up, and he didn’t even care as he stared at Tony. “I wish I didn’t have to go.” He bit his lip. “I’ll stay to see you get home safely?”</p>
<p>“It’s only a few steps away,” Tony said, trying not to laugh. He stared at Loki a moment longer, then seemed to take pity on him and walked to the forge. He opened the door, waving happily at Loki before stepping inside and closing it.</p>
<p>Loki let out a longing sigh before closing his eyes and finding his way back to Asgard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki’s heart had pounded as Tony let him into his forge with a nod and a smile, Loki clutching the basket at his side as he tried to smile back with charm. Tony had already placed two chairs and a table by the heat of the forge.</p>
<p>Loki set out two plates. The basket was filled to the brim with cheeses, fruits, nuts, meats, and sweet pastries. Loki had brought everything that he’d wanted Tony to try.</p>
<p>Loki had also brought the weakest wine he could find. He’d had a beer at the tavern when they’d first visited, and he’d been astounded by how inebriated mortals got off a simple drink. As he poured their glasses, he noticed Tony smiling out of the corner of his eye.</p>
<p>Loki set the bottle down. He handed Tony a glass as he sat. Loki twirled the wine in his glass, unsure of what to say.</p>
<p>“You seem a little annoyed today,” Tony said.</p>
<p>Loki looked over in surprise. “I—” He <em>had</em> been annoyed. He just hadn’t thought that would last once he saw Tony. Loki smiled, slightly embarrassed at himself. “It’s nothing to do with you,” Loki said. “My brother caught me leaving and was beside himself with excitement at the thought I was going to see some imaginary girlfriend.”</p>
<p>Tony had already taken a huge bite out of one of the pastries. “You don’t want him to know you’re coming here,” Tony said.</p>
<p>“Yes, but I wasn’t about to sacrifice my evening. I told him I was seeing friends.”</p>
<p>“Will your friends back your story up?”</p>
<p>“Maybe,” Loki said, frowning. He’d never asked any of them to keep secrets for him before.</p>
<p>“Good luck,” Tony said sincerely. It made Loki smile. He reached for a slice of cheese. “Have you heard from Loki since you came here?”</p>
<p>Loki shook his head. “I’ve thought that maybe I feel something, once in a while, but in truth I could be picking up on any of the magic at my school.” Loki sipped his wine. “It’s only been a couple days. I’m sure something will come.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded, happily reaching for a cured meat. “I’ve been really busy the past couple days with orders. Everyone seems to need something new made this week. It’s been kind of nice.”</p>
<p>Loki glanced around the room. “You do have more pieces here than I remember last time.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, it’ll get pretty crowded in here over the next few days.” Tony started to talk about the pieces he was making, and then Loki started talking about his spell work for classes. It was utterly comfortable, and yet Loki didn’t lose the butterflies in his stomach.</p>
<p>He’d say something that would make Tony laugh and Loki’s whole chest would light up with pride. Tony would get a sly look on his face before making a joke and Loki would find himself mesmerized by it. He’d never been affected by someone like this before.</p>
<p>He’d had a few lovers on Vanaheim, but they’d never really lasted long. And none of them had made him feel the way he felt about Tony.</p>
<p>Loki wouldn’t have done a tenth for them of what he’d do if Tony simply asked.</p>
<p>They’d been thrilling, especially the first one. He still got flushed just thinking about the first time he’d slept with his first lover. It had all been so exciting and new, and Loki had been a little heartbroken when it ended.</p>
<p>Probably because it ended. He’d thought he understood what it meant to be falling in love with someone, to have a lover he could call his own, but looking at Tony, he wasn’t really sure of that anymore.</p>
<p>How could he simply be listening to the man explain the process for forging metal and get so lost in the happy look in the mortal’s eyes? How could he yearn for something as simple as brushing his fingers through Tony’s hair?</p>
<p>After a while they stopped eating, both pleasantly full. Tony refilled his own glass, then offered the bottle to Loki. “It’s not too strong for you?” Loki questioned, though he hadn’t seen a hint of tipsiness in the man.</p>
<p>Tony shook his head, then grinned. “Nah. I’d probably need two of these to myself to really feel it.”</p>
<p>“That’s a bit excessive,” Loki said, not unkindly.</p>
<p>Tony playfully nudged at his foot. “Watch it.”</p>
<p>Loki smiled back. “I don’t know what you mean.” Loki glanced back over at Tony, eyes bright with amusement, to find that Tony’s attention was honed on him.</p>
<p>Tony leaned forward. “You know,” he said, smiling, the quintessential picture of cockiness, only betrayed by the hope in his eyes. “You can kiss me if you want.”</p>
<p>“Really?”</p>
<p>Loki blushed, feeling like he’d fallen for saying something utterly stupid. “I mean, yes. Yes, I would like that—” Tony’s lips saved him from his floundering. Loki’s eyes fell shut, his body filling with warmth as he slumped forward towards Tony. The mortal kissed him with certainty and adoring. His whole world focused on that one moment.</p>
<p>It was all too brief. Tony pulled back, his warm, wine scented breath a ghost on Loki’s lips. Loki stared back with longing and a little uncertainty, but Tony only answered with a smile in his dark brown eyes.</p>
<p>Tony reached forward and Loki’s heart began to pound. He brushed a lock of Loki’s hair back from his face, gently tucking it behind his ear.</p>
<p>“I’ll be the first to tell you that I’m not shy about having anyone in my bed,” Tony said. “But—I don’t want to rush, for once. I <em>want</em> to get to know you better.”</p>
<p>Loki blinked, still recovering from the kiss. “I don’t feel that we’re rushing.” </p>
<p>Tony made a soft sound, and Loki couldn’t understand his amusement. “Okay,” Tony said. He took a long sip from his wine, looking perfectly content.</p>
<p>“You can kiss me again, if you want,” Loki offered.</p>
<p>Tony broke into a bright, beautiful laugh. Then he was setting down his glass, leaning in and stealing a kiss before catching Loki’s shoulder and leaning back. He squeezed Loki’s shoulder. “There will be more where that came from next time.”</p>
<p>Loki turned towards the fire. He wasn’t pouting. Definitely not. “I suppose I should be getting home. It is fairly late.” Loki started to reach to fidget with his hair, then stopped, remembering how Tony had tucked it back. Loki stood. “I’ll return again soon?”</p>
<p>“I’d love that,” Tony said. He stood too. “Oh! Before I forget,” he said, turning around and rushing to one of the tables against the wall. He handed Loki a small blade. “You said you like daggers, right? I made it for you.”</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Loki said, his chest melting again. The handle was carved with decorations and his name. “I’ll treasure it.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad you like it,” Tony said fondly. They were quiet for a moment. “Bring more cheese the next time you visit, alright?”</p>
<p>Loki gave Tony a look. “I am beginning to think perhaps you only like me for the food.”</p>
<p>“I mean,” Tony shrugged, then broke into a laugh. Loki started laughing too.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you next time,” Tony promised. Loki nodded, then let himself slip back between the realms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki was genuinely surprised to hear Thor snoring as he reappeared in the room. Grateful for that, Loki undressed, storing Tony’s dagger in a pocket dimension. Loki quickly fell asleep, blissfully unaware of the smile on his lips as he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning went by in a breeze as Loki went between classes, studying and assisting. Right before lunch, in the last five minutes of his class, Professor Hilda stopped by and quietly asked him to come with her.</p>
<p>“Has something happened?” Loki asked as he followed her into the hallway, carrying his books at his side.</p>
<p>“Oh, there’s no need to be grim. Your mother has come to visit. She has decided that it is time for you to go home.”</p>
<p>“Now?”</p>
<p>“Now,” Hilda answered in her no nonsense voice. Loki had to quicken his pace to keep up with her.</p>
<p>On one hand, he dearly wanted to be back in his own rooms, with his own schedule. On the other hand, he was enjoying his time here. He wasn’t sure he was ready to leave his friends.</p>
<p>Hilda showed him into a spacious office. Thor was already there, sitting on the couch. He looked absolutely thrilled. Hilda left them to wait for their mother.</p>
<p>Loki sat as far away from Thor on the couch as he could.</p>
<p>“Don’t gloat,” Loki complained.</p>
<p>“Just because you’re sorry to be leaving your girlfriend doesn’t mean that I want to stay here,” Thor answered, even happier.</p>
<p>“I told you I was out with my friends.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Thor said. “Friends. I can’t remember the last time you brought a basket of food to share with me and my friends.”</p>
<p>“Have you even mastered a single spell the entire time we’ve been here?” Loki shot back.</p>
<p>Thor rolled his eyes. “As if I need to. I’ve lived centuries without them. I don’t need a single one.” Thor grinned at him. “I can hold my own in the ring.”</p>
<p>Loki scowled. “Then let’s see you prove it when we get back, except allowing me my magic. Then you can see how well you do without a single spell.”</p>
<p>“That would just make you a cheater—-“</p>
<p>“—How is it cheating if it’s strategy—“</p>
<p>“—I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised to find you two bickering.”</p>
<p>They stopped immediately, looking towards their mother. She closed the office door behind herself, then walked around and sat at the desk facing them. “I assume you’re both eager to be coming home.”</p>
<p>“About that,” Loki said quickly. “I see no need to leave so soon. I haven’t finished my research project, and I’ve hardly started my classes. I would like to stay and learn more.”</p>
<p>His mother seemed to consider it, but Loki noticed the way her attention shifted towards Thor, as if checking on him. “Thor has spells yet to master if he wishes to defend himself against magic too.”</p>
<p>Their mother seemed pleasantly surprised. “If you both wish to stay longer, I see no problem in that, but you are also welcome to return if you wish.”</p>
<p>“I don’t need to stay,” Thor said. “I’m ready to come home.”</p>
<p>“Thor can return to the palace,” Loki said. “I would like to stay here. I am willing to transport myself between the palace and here if that helps.”</p>
<p>Their mother started to smile. “I thought you had learned everything there was to know in this place, Loki.”</p>
<p>“I have found that is not true,” Loki answered. “I have not studied divination at length before, for instance.”</p>
<p>“And how do you find it?”</p>
<p>“Challenging,” Loki answered honestly.</p>
<p>“Yes, well, all predications are subject to change,” she said happily, studying them both. “I am surprised that is the subject you wish to stay and study. You’ve never had an interest before.”</p>
<p>Thor huffed, fidgeting in his seat. “It’s because he has a girlfriend,” he said, no longer able to contain himself. “He’s been sneaking off at night to go see her.”</p>
<p>“I do not! I am going to see my friends—“</p>
<p>“—I don’t know why you’re lying about it, other than that you enjoy keeping secrets!”</p>
<p>“Is that true?” His mother asked.</p>
<p>Loki’s blood was boiling. “It is <em>not</em>,” he hissed. “I want to stay here with my friends and study, and this oaf has invented—-“</p>
<p>“—that’s enough from both of you.” She stood. “I will speak with Hilda. Please be civil in the time that I am gone.”</p>
<p>The moment the door shut, they were at it again. “Why’d you have to do that? Is it because you wish to see me miserable by ruing my chance of staying here—“</p>
<p>“—I am insulted that you think I cannot tell. You are humming to yourself, Loki. You are smiling in the mirror like a lovesick—“</p>
<p>“—I am not!” Loki’s hands clenched against the couch. Was he doing those things? He’d never noticed himself doing anything like that.</p>
<p>Thor was caught between annoyance and certainty. “Sure.” He rubbed his nose. “Don’t tell your brother if that is what you wish. I, however, will be glad to be back home.”</p>
<p>Loki took a deep breath in through his nose. He couldn’t wait to not be sharing a room with his brother anymore.</p>
<p>“You started it anyway,” Thor said. “There was no need for you to tell Mother that I have spells to learn.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please. She would’ve learned it on her own anyway.” Loki’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head.</p>
<p>Thor did the exact same thing right back. “I do not think that she cares. You know as well as I do that they simply wanted us out of the palace for a while.”</p>
<p>“Then you can go back to being a nuisance at the palace,” Loki sniped.</p>
<p>“No, that’s your job, isn’t it?” Thor asked. Loki’s mouth dropped open with a scowl. “I’ve had enough of being at a school of nerds and magic and you disliking me hanging out with your friends, acting as if Mother never told me to drag you along with my friends.”</p>
<p>It was like Thor had struck him in the chest. It had been many years since Thor had complained and called him a tag-along. He’d long suspected that his mother encouraged Thor at first, but to hear it out loud was another thing. “I never liked your friends anyway,” Loki said, trying to layer over the wound. “And I never said you couldn’t hang out with us.”</p>
<p>“You don’t like it though,” Thor said.</p>
<p>“You’re getting back at me,” Loki said, suddenly connecting the pieces. “That’s why you told Mother that I have some girlfriend.”</p>
<p>Thor huffed and looked away. “I don’t want to stay here, and you’re making it sound like I should.”</p>
<p>“I said I should stay and you should go! As if I <em>want </em>to share a room with you! Your snores alone are enough to damage my hearing.”</p>
<p>“Ha! I shall be very glad to be rid of you keeping the lamp on to read while I try to sleep!”</p>
<p>“Oh? I thought I was always gone at night with my girlfriend?” </p>
<p>The door came open and they were immediately silent, though they knew there’d be no hiding from their mother that they’d been fighting.</p>
<p>Before she could sit back down though, Thor said, “Mother, there is no need for me to stay here. I wish to go back to the palace today.”</p>
<p>She took her seat, then sighed. “Hilda tells me you’ve been studying with Professor Olaf. It may be worthwhile to have you stay until you’ve mastered a few defensive spells.”</p>
<p>“We didn’t come here to learn magic!” Thor exclaimed. “We both know you wanted us out of the palace, so let me go home and let him stay here!”</p>
<p>Loki expected his Mother to argue back, but instead she got a small, prim smile. “I did not send you both here because I wished to keep you from the palace. Is that what you both think?”</p>
<p>Loki nodded when she looked to him for confirmation. They both squirmed a little as she stared at them. “I don’t know why my boys think that I want them out of the palace,” she said. She leaned back in the chair, her golden curls pressing against the dark blue upholstery of it. “I sent you here for protection. I have many duties, and I cannot keep a watchful eye on you as much as I would like, so I sent you here where many could keep watch until the danger passed.”</p>
<p>They were silent for a moment.</p>
<p>“The time of the vision has passed,” she said. She rarely spoke of her premonitions to them, and Loki could only recall a small handful of times in his life when she’d needed to protect them because of what she saw. “However, there are benefits to you both studying here.”</p>
<p>“Mother, please—“</p>
<p>“What did you see?” Loki asked at the same time.</p>
<p>She stared at Loki for a moment, then looked down. “I saw you alone in a forest, ambushed by a band of thieves.” She took a breath in. “I could not make out the details, but I know how my youngest likes to get into mischief. I wanted you to stay busy here.”</p>
<p>Loki knew what it was. His heart stilled.</p>
<p>She’d seen him in the forest on Midgard. He would’ve searched the forest for clues and the stone tablets alone, but Tony had offered to go with him. Tony had shown him where they were and explained them.</p>
<p>Tony had warned him that the forest was dangerous.</p>
<p>Tony had changed his path.</p>
<p>“You mean we were sharing rooms because you wanted me to keep an eye on him?” Thor demanded. Their mother sighed, but Loki was only half paying attention. “Why do I always have to watch him? And Mother, I don’t need magic. As king—“</p>
<p>“—It is a very, very long time before you can even begin to think about being old enough to be king. I do think there is some value in your staying, but if you detest it so, perhaps we can arrange for Professor Olaf to come and tutor you at the palace instead.”</p>
<p>Loki glanced over. Thor was nodding, though he didn’t look excited about it.</p>
<p>His Mother turned to him. “Loki, if you wish to continue your studies, Hilda is pleased with your progress and you would be welcome to continue.” Relief washed through Loki. “However, there is something I would like to discuss. Thor, would you please step outside? It will be just a few minutes.”</p>
<p>Thor got up, walking between Loki and their mother so that he could give Loki the stink eye on the way out. Loki desperately wanted to stick his tongue out in return. “I wish you two would get along,” she said.</p>
<p>Thor opened the door without a word. When it was shut, Loki stared at his mother, anxious about what she might say. Her gaze was soft. “Is it true that you are seeing someone?”</p>
<p>“It’s just my friends,” Loki said. If he told her he was sneaking through the realms, an impossible feat, and also seeing a Midgardian—it wasn’t an option.</p>
<p>Her voice was softer, more patient than before. “Loki, there are many fine magic wielders in this school.” She smiled. “Hilda says you are popular with the other students. If you are courting one, it is nothing to hide or be ashamed of.” Loki couldn’t hold her gaze. He was afraid that she could know things just by looking at him. “I would be happy if you were dating someone, no matter their gender.”</p>
<p>It stung slightly to realize she believed Thor as she spoke, even as he appreciated that she didn’t simply assume it was a woman. He hadn’t had much of a preference for his lovers’ genders on Alfenheim.</p>
<p>“I really have just been going out to see my friends,” Loki lied. “Thor was saying even before we arrived that I’d get a girlfriend here. He’s misinterpreting it.”</p>
<p>She hummed, nodding her head. Loki didn’t think that she entirely believed him, but she didn’tpush. “Very well then. I think that—“</p>
<p>
  <em>I saw Loki yesterday. I like him. I really don’t want to mess it up with him. I know he asked you for answers, and I do not mean to prod, and I will defer to your judgment, but if I may ask on his behalf, I think he needs those answers. Somehow. It’s just, I think it would help him. Thank you for sending him.</em>
</p>
<p>Loki realized he was smiling slightly and fought it off. He was supposed to be paying attention to his mother.</p>
<p>He glanced back at her, only to see her staring at him, wide-eyed, shock and fear plastered across her face.</p>
<p>It wasn’t any look.</p>
<p>It was the look of someone who knew.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki wasn’t sure how long they sat there, saying nothing.</p>
<p>He did his absolute best to hide his own nerves, to try and protect Tony and himself from discovery. His mother’s expression turned pensive. Her attention drifted off of him and towards some unfocused point of the room, her mind obviously elsewhere. Finally, Loki couldn’t take the silence any longer.</p>
<p>“Mother, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>She didn’t look at him as she answered. “This was not supposed to happen until you were much older.”</p>
<p>She wrung her hands as she stared at a portrait on the wall behind Loki. “We weren’t sure if it would happen to you at all.” She ran her pointed finger over one of her polished nails. “We knew it would happen to Thor when he took the throne, of course.”</p>
<p>She sighed, glancing towards the door, and then, finally, back to Loki. “You know that your father enters a deep sleep once a year.” Loki nodded. “He is not merely recovering his strength to rule Asgard.”</p>
<p>She sat back in the chair. “Asgard has not always been the guardian of all nine realms. As you know, your father lead an army that conquered them all.” She took in a deep breath. “That was no easy task. He did not only win battles. He made deals and bargains to ensure victory. One of those was with Midgard. He met gods upon that realm when he traveled there.”</p>
<p>She gave Loki a small, uncomfortable smile. “They are more powerful than us.”</p>
<p>Loki’s mind filled with questions as she spoke.</p>
<p>“In exchange for power, your father’s yearly sleep offers energy to their gods from Asgard. It’s a magical exchange so great that he cannot stay conscious for it.” Her gaze dropped to the table. “In their honor, he also changed his name when he had his coronation as the victor of all realms. Years later, when I met him, I also changed my name upon our wedding. We named you boys in honor of their gods, as a sign of loyalty to that exchange.” She took in a breath. “And I felt their power upon you now.”</p>
<p>She looked to Loki with stoic concern. “The bargain your father made is known only by him, Heimdall, I, and now, you.” She took a breath. “I’m sure you’ve wondered how Heimdall’s ability to see is so great. He also made a pact with their gods. He was with your father when the promises were made.”</p>
<p>“It is our family’s secret.” She frowned as he stared at Loki. “I do not understand what it means that their power was upon you just now. It—worries me. I am not sure why it is there, or what they may wish for in exchange.”</p>
<p>Loki didn’t feel any of the uncertainty or fear that his mother seemed to. He was unsettled by the secret, but it made sense. Asgard was an immensely powerful realm, and Loki knew that wasn’t by coincidence. That deals and bargains had been made wasn’t surprising.</p>
<p>But Loki was also deeply impressed.</p>
<p>The other Loki had answered his prayer now, and Tony’s on his behalf, at the same time.</p>
<p>It was incredible.</p>
<p>Ever one to spin the situation to his advantage, Loki saw his opportunity. “I think I may know,” he said, carefully watching his mother’s reaction. She was surprised but curious, so he continued. “When Thor and I went camping on Midgard, I felt compelled to protect the people there,” he said, keeping it broad, his heart in his throat.</p>
<p>He wanted this to work so badly, and he was terrified of it going sideways. “Maybe what you saw in your vision—maybe that was on Midgard. Maybe they protected me from that because I protected the people while I was there.”</p>
<p>“You protected mortals?”</p>
<p>“I gave them a few protection spells,” Loki shrugged. “Nothing significant or difficult to give away.” She seemed a little proud. “Maybe I’m meant to go there and protect them from time to time. I—have felt a presence since we returned that I cannot describe.” Loki tucked his hair back behind his ear. “Now that you’ve told me this, it does make sense.”</p>
<p>She was quiet for a while. Loki didn’t speak, not wanting to say too much and lose his chance. “The timing is not quite right for it to have been on Midgard,” she said. “But futures change. Perhaps what I saw was not what I thought it was.”</p>
<p>“I would like to speak to your father about this,” she said. “He understands them more than anyone.” She smiled at Loki. “But I am relieved if your theory is right. I think you would do a fine job using your magic to protect that realm.”</p>
<p>Loki didn’t want to talk to his father about it, but if he could spin that right too, well, maybe he’d get a valid excuse to sneak away to Midgard without being questioned. Maybe he could be gone for months at a time “protecting” Midgard while he stayed with Tony.</p>
<p>“Your father’s long sleeps are challenging, and I am not keen to see Thor endure them in his reign,” his mother said, her attention towards the door. “But it is necessary. Now that you know, I will tell Thor about this after I speak with your father. Please keep it to yourself in the meantime.”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>She studied Loki for a few moments longer before getting up and opening the door. She poked her head out into the hallway, then stepped back as Thor walked back in.</p>
<p>“You may begin packing your bags, dear,” she told him. Turning to Loki she said, “I would like for you to come home to the palace tonight as well. You may return here tomorrow to resume your studies, but I would like you home until after I’ve spoken to your father.”</p>
<p>She hadn’t stepped away from the door. “I’m going to discuss where you boys are going with Hilda. You can head back to your room. I’ll meet you back there for us to go home.” She left. Thor turned back and looked at Loki.</p>
<p>“Why does she want you to come home so she can speak to Father?”</p>
<p>Loki realized he’d been biting his lip and stopped. “You’ll find out soon,” he said, not quite able to shake the worry he felt. He wanted her meeting with Odin to go well so, so badly.</p>
<p>“Did you get in trouble?” Thor asked, somewhere between prodding and amused.</p>
<p>Loki scoffed. “Of course not. Something happened, that’s all.”</p>
<p>“Something that wasn’t your fault?”</p>
<p>“Precisely.”</p>
<p>Thor started smiling and Loki couldn’t decide if he wanted to smile along or not. “Don’t you have packing to do?” He asked, walking through the door.</p>
<p>A few paces later, Thor caught up with him. “What’s she going to speak to Father about?”</p>
<p>Loki loudly sighed. “If I could tell you that, I could tell you what happened. Mother will tell you after she talks to him.”</p>
<p>Thor started to glare. “Why won’t you tell me?”</p>
<p>Loki stopped. “Mother told me not to.”</p>
<p>Thor watched him for a few moments before making up his mind. “Will it put Father in one of his moods?”</p>
<p>Loki looked away. “I don’t know. Probably.”</p>
<p>“Great.”</p>
<p>“At least you’re getting to leave,” Loki said, walking towards their room again.</p>
<p>It was Thor’s turn to sigh. “If it puts Father in a mood, perhaps I would be better off staying.”</p>
<p>“You can always crash at Fandral’s.”</p>
<p>Thor shrugged. By the time they’d made it back to their room, Loki was much more anxious about going home than before. If he played everything right, he’d be able to have officially sanctioned trips to Midgard that he could use to sneak away and spend more time with Tony. If his Father didn’t react well to the news, well, he wasn’t sure what would happen, but he knew it wouldn’t be fun.</p>
<p>Loki wound up sitting on his bed and using his magic to pack Thor’s things for him, if only to have quiet as he read one of his books. Thor’s game chimed in the background, but Loki didn’t hear it, long used to the sound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki walked into his bedroom, contented by the familiarity. He’d missed this place.</p>
<p>The feeling lasted for all of five minutes before he began to pace, waiting for his mother to tell his father, for them to be called to dinner, to see what would come of the situation.</p>
<p>After a while, Loki ended up out on his balcony, thinking. His heart stopped when he saw the BiFrost activate. A jettison of vibrant rainbow lit of the sky in a flash.</p>
<p>That could only be his father, traveling to Midgard.</p>
<p>Loki didn’t know what that meant. Before Loki’s thoughts could travel further, there was a knock at the door. Loki recognized it, sighing.</p>
<p>Thor smiled at him as the door opened. Being back had already put him in a good mood. “Mother would like for us to come to dinner.”</p>
<p>“But what of Father?”</p>
<p>Thor shrugged.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was uneventful. His mother talked a lot about the things they’d missed and asked a lot of questions about school. Loki didn’t expect his father to return quickly, but halfway through dessert he was called to the throne room.</p>
<p>When Loki entered, all of the guards were dismissed. The room was unsettlingly quiet.</p>
<p>Loki could not remember a time in his life when the guards were completely dismissed. Not when there was a massive family feud, not when secretive matters were being discussed, not even when something was happening that would embarrass the royal family.</p>
<p>Loki stopped before the throne, hesitating. He reluctantly glanced up at his father.</p>
<p>His father’s attention had never been so wholly on him. The effect was bewildering. At once he was aware of how much it had been lacking and the weight of that attention. Odin cleared his throat. “I understand that your mother has informed you of our family secret, and that you have already become a part of it.”</p>
<p>Loki nodded. “I hadn’t intended to find out when I went to Midgard.”</p>
<p>Odin made a skeptical hum. “I did not expect for one of Midgard’s gods to claim you.”</p>
<p>Loki stared up at his father, at the sweeping throne of wealth that stood out at his sides like wings. “I am named after one of them,” he offered, as if he was expected to have an answer for that.</p>
<p>“Because that was part of my bargain.”</p>
<p>Something was unsaid or missing, but Loki couldn’t work out what it was.</p>
<p>“I communicated with them tonight, to understand their expectations. Loki has claimed you. You have already been tasked with something,” Odin said. “Frigga said you felt it too.” Loki nodded. “Good.” He studied Loki for a moment. “Your mother said you believed it was to protect the people there.” Loki nodded again. “It is not.”</p>
<p>Loki’s heart stilled with dread.</p>
<p>“It is to protect one person.”</p>
<p>Loki was certain the shock showed on his face, and he hurried to hide it, to conceal it under polite attentiveness. “It is to protect one mortal specifically,” his father continued. “This mortal is to become a great inventor on Midgard, and you are to assist him and keep him well so that he brings those creations into being. You are responsible for his well being.”</p>
<p>Loki was quiet for a moment. He was unaware of the hope in his eyes as he looked up at his father.</p>
<p>“You will know who he is when you visit Midgard,” his father continued. “You will be granted access to the BiFrost as you need, to travel as necessary for that purpose. If it is at conflict with something here, such as your studies, Midgard will always take precedent. Is that clear?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>His father paused before he spoke. “Our realm is indebted to them. As you benefit from the royal family, I expect you to uphold their expectations. Do you understand?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>Loki took in a breath. “When am I to first go there and find this person?”</p>
<p>“They did not say. Tomorrow is fine.”</p>
<p>“Tomorrow,” Loki echoed.</p>
<p>“That is all.”</p>
<p>Loki gave a curt bow before turning to leave. He didn’t think his father was pleased about the development per se, but it was clear he wanted to uphold his bargain. Loki’s footsteps fell light and buoyant. Loki heard one of the guards being called to fetch his brother. Soon he’d know the secret too.</p>
<p>Loki forgot about everything but running to tell Tony.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony answered the door with bedhead and only a pair of soft shorts, rubbing his eye. “What’s the big idea?” He complained, squinting. He gasped when he recognized Loki. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>“Nothing!” Loki exclaimed, a heartbeat away from pushing himself up on his toes and clasping his hands together. “May I come inside?”</p>
<p>Tony stared at him. “Nothing?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Nothing’s wrong, but something is good, so may I please come inside?”</p>
<p>Tony sighed, stepping back from the door. “It must be pretty good if you have to wake me up in the middle of the night about it.”</p>
<p>“My apologies,” Loki said, smiling, walking into the room. He wasn’t sure what to do with himself. The table and chairs that Tony usually set out for them weren’t by the forge, but at the sides of the room and stacked with supplies and weapons. “I couldn’t wait to tell you.”</p>
<p>Tony nodded his head towards the back of the room. “It’ll be more comfortable in here,” he said, walking towards his bedroom. Loki could not hold still.</p>
<p>“I know now why the tablet had my name, and my family’s names! And Tony, I’ve been tasked with protecting a mortal—you!”</p>
<p>Tony had just picked up the quilt Loki had given him from the bed. He stopped. “Protect me?”</p>
<p>“Well, yes. And that’s permission to visit here! I could probably even spin it that I need to bring you to Asgard, for your health, or what not.” Tony spread the quilt over the bed, then sat down on the edge, patting it with his hand.</p>
<p>“It’s more comfortable here.”</p>
<p>Loki immediately sat down beside him. He tilted his head. “You’re not excited.”</p>
<p>“I’m not <em>not</em> excited.” Tony looked towards the window. “It’s just I sound like a damsel in distress, that’s all.”</p>
<p>Loki set his hand on Tony’s arm. “It’s not like that. I promise, Tony. Loki asked. I’m named after him. My father—-”</p>
<p>“—Slow down,” Tony said, holding back a laugh. He smiled at Loki. “Tell me what happened in full detail. Right now I can’t keep track of what you’re saying.”</p>
<p>So Loki did. He relayed everything that happened, from his conversation with his mother to the one with his father. He repeated everything that Tony had questions about. And then Tony just sat on the edge of the bed, thinking, before he stood up.</p>
<p>He walked to a small desk and pulled out a drawer. Loki smelled smoke and then blinked in the sudden light of a candle that Tony placed on the windowsill. It silhouetted him, and Loki found himself admiring Tony’s bare chest and back, not for the first time that night. “What are you doing?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Saying thank you,” Tony answered. He turned around, speaking a little more quietly. “You should too. Loki answered your prayer with flying colors.”</p>
<p>Loki hopped off the bed, feeling like an idiot. Tony was right. He’d been so excited when he should’ve taken a moment to express his gratitude. He stood beside Tony, staring at the flame.</p>
<p>He couldn’t hear Tony’s prayer, but he focused on his own.</p>
<p>He couldn’t believe how fortunate he felt.</p>
<p>After a while, Tony looked over at him expectantly. “Finished?” He asked. Loki nodded. Tony leaned forward and blew out the candle. It took Loki’s eyes a moment to adjust to the light from the full moon outside the window again.</p>
<p>Tony’s hand slid into his and Loki’s heart began to race. Tony sat down on the edge of the bed, and after a moment, Loki’s brain processed that he was supposed to sit down too. Tony squeezed his hand. “Loki, do you think you could maybe start staying here for a few days between your trips back to Asgard, now that you coming here doesn’t have to be a secret?”</p>
<p>Loki squeezed his hand back. It was such a novel feeling. “Yes, I think I can,” he answered, so hopeful that he was dizzy with it.</p>
<p>“Good.” When Tony said it, it was warm and happy, and so unlike his father’s pointed tone. “And do you think with your magic, you could maybe disguise yourself or something, so that I can introduce you to people here? We can come up with something to explain your absences.”</p>
<p>“I’m certain I can work something out to make that happen,” Loki said.</p>
<p>Tony nodded, smiling as he looked down at the bedspread. “Hey, um, I really like you, and it’s not just because Loki brought us together.”</p>
<p>Loki’s lips parted in surprise. “I never assumed that.”</p>
<p>“Ok, well that’s a relief. Because like, ok, even if you’re assigned to protect me and we didn’t work out, I wouldn’t make it difficult for you, not saying that we wouldn’t, just, I really didn’t want you to think that I didn’t like <em>you</em> because I do. I really do.” Tony rubbed his free hand over his face. “I mean, I really look forward to your visits, even if they’re in the middle of the night and waking me up.”</p>
<p>Loki smiled at him, leaning in closer. “And I really like visiting you, and not just because I’ve been charged with protecting you.”</p>
<p>“Ok,” Tony said. “Well, glad that’s squared away.”</p>
<p>He glanced at Loki, and even in the dim room, Loki could see a flush on the mortal’s cheeks in the moonlight. “May I kiss you, Tony?” Loki asked, his voice just above a whisper.</p>
<p>“Please,” Tony said, relieved from his fretting. Loki leaned in. His chest filled with warmth as Tony’s lips met his, Tony letting out a breathy sigh of contentment. There was a soft pop when they pulled apart. “I’ve been wanting to do that for the past twenty minutes,” Tony confessed.</p>
<p>“So have I,” Loki answered.</p>
<p>As Tony leaned in for another kiss, grasping Loki’s shirt, Loki settled into a feeling of both confidence and elation. He felt like they were just beginning, and he couldn’t wait to figure out where they would go.</p>
<p>Tony drew back to catch his breath, then leaned his forehead against Loki’s.</p>
<p>“I suppose you’ll be seeing a lot more of me now,” Loki said, more than a little pleased.</p>
<p>Tony grinned. “I can live with that,” he breathed out.</p>
<p>Loki drew him in for another kiss, finally, finally dragging his fingers through Tony’s curly brown locks. “As can I.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm going to end this one here, even though there were a few more things that could've been explored. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>